The Dark Type
by One.Hell.Of.A.Bookworm
Summary: The host club needs a new host. What happens when they enlist the cold, dark, sharp-tongued boy, Andrew. (Not to forget his British accent.) Rated T just in case.
1. Wanted: New Host

**Hello. I hope you enjoy the story. Please review so I can improve, or if you loved it, just to make me smile. x**

A huff of air passed Kyouya's lips as the figures on his computer screen stared back at him, almost mockingly. His fingers tapped slowly on the keyboard, not actually pressing any keys, absentmindedly fidgeting as he calculated. But sure enough, the number whizzing through his mind were halted by the flamboyant calls from a certain blond. Kyouya sucked in a deep breath and turned to look at Tamaki.

"Tamaki, could you come over here?" Said Kyouya, as calmly as he could, considering how the day was currently going. Tamaki, who had been reciting a lengthy and sickening romantic 'love' confession to one of the many girls surrounding, bid the girls an apologetic farewell and made his way cautiously towards Kyouya. Kyouya fixed his gaze back on his laptop screen. Kyouya waited until he felt Tamaki's shoulder tentatively brush his own. "Our profits have gone down since last month."

"How?" Asked Tamaki, his face expressing the concern that Kyouya was feeling.

"Well, by looking at this most of our profits have been lost due to your excessive purchasing of costumes and decorations. Not to forget the amounts of cakes and sweets that you all consume."

"We can't just stop buying sweets." Said Tamaki, clapping his hands over his mouth in shock. "And our customers love the cosplay!"

"The only other way of gaining more money would be to either gain more customers, or another host." Kyouya replied coolly. He sighed on last time and snapped his laptop shut. Giving Tamaki one last look he pushed up his glasses. "You have a week. Your choice doesn't have any effect on me whatsoever, as long as those figures are fixed."

"That's great; I'll find us a new host!" Exclaimed Tamaki, "The trick is finding a new 'type.' One that we haven't done before.

As it turned out, that was much easier said than done. Tamaki spent to rest of the day pondering who could make a good new host. There was Matsuda in their year, he was very sporty. The sporty-type? Nah, they already had Mori for that. There was Jinta in third year that had a particular interest in fashion. Diva-type? That certainly described Jinta, but the twins would kill him if he allowed someone to take their place as head fashionista.

This was going to be harder than Tamaki first thought.

He needed to find someone different. Someone that would attract new customers. But where to look?

Tamaki fell asleep that night with his head still teeming with thoughts on who could become their next host. The next morning he grabbed his phone from the counter, franticly dialling two people he knew would have ideas. He listened as it rang, and rang, and rang. He sighed with relief as he heard one of the twins say,

"Hello? What's the problem boss?"

"We have an emergency on our hands!" Said Tamaki, "Kyouya says that profits are falling. Therefore we need to either find a new host by next week or lose our cakes and costumes budget!"

"Cakes!" Exclaimed one of the twins.  
"Costumes!" Echoed the other.

"Yes! And I need your help finding a new host." Said Tamaki, his hand clenching into a fist of determination.

"You've got us boss!" The twins said in perfect harmony.

Mission: Find a new host, had officially commenced.


	2. You meet the best people in a library

Haruhi tried to block out the noise of other students chatting as she searched the library. Her perfectly polished shoes brushed through much neglected carpet as she entered the 'boring' section of the library. This translated as the only section which wasn't occupied with gossiping girls looking for the newest vampire novel. All Haruhi had to do was find the right book then get to the host club. She took glee in the fact that this part of the library was mostly abandoned except the odd few, which meant she didn't have to shove by anyone to get to the book she needed.

After quick inspection she soon found the book she needed, its dark cover calling to her from between the many others. She saw the name 'Edgar Allan Poe' in beautiful calligraphy on the cover.

Her hand reached out to grip the inky black spine. At the very same time a slender, black finger-tipped hand appeared, stretching towards the book. Haruhi got to it first, her eyes slowly following the hand to its source. Nearly every finger was decorated with a ring. The hand was attached to rather slim arm, leading up to a striking face.

Haruhi froze slightly at the sight of him. His face was half-masked by layers of feathery black hair. But past it she could see his face was so pale it was almost translucent, which made his ashen blue eyes even more startling. His jaw sharp and slim. One thing that really caught her eye was the silvery gleam of two little studs under his bottom lip, one on each side. Haruhi remembered that people called them Snake Bite piercings. Appropriately named. His lips looked a rosy red against his almost-white complexion. The male Ouran uniform looked hugely out of place on him and he looked like the sort of person that would rather be wearing anything but a bright blue blazer.

He glanced at the book in her hands, his icy aura made her want to just drop the book and walk away. But his gaze held her there, half in fear and half in interest. His eyes thawed slightly, venturing upwards to look her in the eye. She watched as the corner of is lips twitched slightly, just for a moment, if she had blinked she would've missed it.

"Are you a Poe fan?" He asked with a voice like glass, cool and smooth, but with an edge that suggested one wrong move and you would be cut. His accent was different, British maybe?

"I hadn't heard of him until recently." Haruhi replied, managing to keep her voice normal and steady. "I have a book report on him."

"Lucky you." He said, completely sincere. "He's like an American Shakespeare, only better."

"Well I'll let you know if he starts to grow on me." Haruhi informed him, taking a step away from the dark stranger. He gave her a small nod as she walked away.

She didn't get far before she was met by a ginger-haired pair. But they weren't looking at her, but at the mysterious boy that was still lingering by the abandoned section of the library. They split apart, walking past on either side of her.

The boy had his back to them, unaware of their slightly stalker-ish approach. They were just a foot away before he turned to face them, his sweeping fridge covering one of his eyes as the other gave them a questioning glare. They simultaneously stopped in their tracks. There was moment of painful awkward silence before Kaoru said,

"Hi?"

"Hello." The boy replied sharply. "May I help you?"

"Yes." Said Hikaru, gaining back some of his confidence from the initial shock of the boy's stare. "We have a proposition for you."

"Have you heard of the…" Started Kaoru.

"Ouran host club!" The twins finished in harmony, their arms rose dramatically. The boy's eyebrows hiked up slightly. He crossed his arms, causing a clinking sound from the spiky bracelets he wore. The twins lowered their arms slowly. "We'll take that as a no."

Haruhi pushed through, attempting to save this train wreck. "Sorry about these two."

"The apology was unneeded, they did no harm." He said. "You seem nice, if a little…loud."

Haruhi gave him a smile. "That's them. I'm Haruhi and this is Hikaru." She said, pointing to the twin on her left. "And Kaoru." Pointing to the twin on her right.

"No guarantee I'll remember that." He replied, Haruhi could almost feel the icy wall he was putting between them, willing them to leave him alone. But the twins weren't giving up yet. Kaoru butted in, seizing his opportunity to keep the conversation going.

"And your name?"

"Andrew." He stated simply. The twins smiled at each other and in perfect unison they ran to his side, each hooking an arm over his neck. Haruhi could visibly see him take a calming breath as they leaned in closer.

"Andrew, we would like to offer you the chance to join Ouran's own Host Club!" Said Hikaru.

"No." Andrew replied, ducking out from under them.

"Why not?" Whined the twins.

"I don't want to." His voice was as sharp as a knife, cutting off whatever argument Hikaru and Koaru would've provided. Before they could annoy him any farther Haruhi gripped them by their collars and tugged them back to Music room #3.

**Hello, thank you for reading. **

**I understand this is early into the story but I was wondering what sort of person you would like to see Andrew to be paired up with by the end of the story, (Because you know it has to be done.) I have three options in mind, either a pairing with another OC, or with Haruhi or make Andrew gay/bi and have a little Yaoi going on. I would normally just decide myself but I like all three options and I can't decide. Help!**

**Comment your ideas please.**

**Here are a few links to picture which match what my idea of what Andrew looks like**

. ?docid=33714275

profile_

**Thank you x**


	3. Definitely a British guy

Back at the host club the twins hadn't stopped talking about the boy they met in the library. They didn't waste any time finding Tamaki with what they'd found.

"He's perfect!" Cried Tamaki.

"And…" Started Hikaru.

"We _found_ this," Finished Kaoru, pulling out a small card from his pocket. Tamaki snatched it in glee and zoomed over to wear Kyouya sat with some girls.

"Kyouya!" Yelled Tamaki, causing Kyouya to give him a dark look. "We need you to find out about this boy!"

"Have you ever thought that I had better things to do with my time?" Kyouya replied.

"Come on Kyouya, he could be our new host." Tamaki pleaded, his eyes turning to giant orbs.

"Fine." Kyouya stood to open his laptop that was sitting on a nearby table. "What is his name?"

Tamaki's arm shot out, clasping the little card between his fingers. Kyouya plucked it from his hands and scanned the card quickly. He quickly started tapping away on his laptop. Kaoru took back the card, taking a quick look at the brightly coloured plastic with cheery pictures of book on it. Just in the corner was the boy's full name, 'Thomas, Andrew.'

"Defiantly a British guy." Koaru commented.

"That's good; girls can't resist a British accent." Hikaru chimed in.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Tamaki placed a hand over his heart, smiling like a Hollywood-style mad man. Haruhi, still sitting at her table rolled her eyes at their dramatics.

The boys quickly returned to their little groups of fan-girls, each with a little gleam in their eye which suggested they couldn't wait to hear back from Kyouya. Other than that, it was as normal a day as any would be at the host club. One girl, Mica, tucked some of her fluffy blond hair behind her ear, leaning towards Haruhi to ask,

"What were they talking about earlier, are you guys getting a new host?" Her face looked intrigued and slightly hopeful.

"Maybe," Haruhi moved her shoulders slightly in a small shrug. "The guy didn't seem all too interested when they first asked."

"Who was he?" Asked the other, auburn haired girl.

"Erm…His name is Andrew. Long, black hair?" Haruhi waved a hand in front of her face, as if miming long hair. The auburn haired girl's eyes widened, while the other thought about it a little, a small smile playing on her face.

"Interesting." Commented Mica, causing the other to give her a look like she had just dribbled down her shirt.

"Are you kidding? He's creepy!"

"Girls, there's no need to judge." Haruhi warned but the girls paid no heed. They continued arguing over whether or not Andrew was a mysterious hottie, or more likely to hang out in the cemetery. From what they said, she guessed he must be a second year. Leaning back in her chair, she was glad not to have to be involved in this conversation, more interested to just sit and listen.

She took a little glance around the room. As she looked she took note of the activity on each of the tables. Following the sound of cooing and awwws she saw that Honey had managed to use cake icing as lipstick. The swooning grew louder as Mori whipped out a handkerchief, proceeding to dab away the mess on Honey's face. Haruhi smiled, even she couldn't resist the cuteness of it all, despite the outfit, she was a girl inside. Just a quick eye-shift away was the twins Yaoi-fest. Haruhi quickly moved on to the next table with a little roll of the eyes. Sure enough, the next table was the most crowded, filled with Tamaki's loyal followers. With a flourish of the hand and well placed smile he sent the girls into frenzy, complete with quaking knees and high-pitched squeals.

Something caught her eye over at Kyouya's table. The three girls that had been with him were now huddled around his laptop, staring intently at the screen. Clearly the Andrew investigation had drawn up something juicy. Kyouya had stopped typing now. His hand rested under his chin as the other crossed over his chest, as if he was contemplating something. It was as if he was completely unaware of the girls surrounding him. Haruhi strained her ears to hear what the girls were saying. Eventually she caught the curly brunette say,

"He doesn't look as weird there." She pointed at what must've been a picture. "He's actually kinda cute."

"Well that was in junior high school." Kyouya said, half to himself than to the girl. Haruhi turned back to her table of girls, who had now moved to conversation to guys from bands that they thought were '_just dreamy_.' With a cough Haruhi drew the girl's attention.

"I think Kyouya's found something." Haruhi said, rising to her feet with the girls following close behind. Kyouya's eyes flashed her way as she approached, then slid back to look at the screen. Haruhi noticed that everyone else was starting to make their way over. After a few minutes of pardoning her way through she peered between the twins, (Who had somehow managed to get there before her.)On the screen I front of her stared back a sullen child with jet black hair. His cheeks were still slightly round from pre-puberty fat. Judging by the uniform and professionalism of the photo it must've been a school picture. He looked around thirteen, fourteen at most. It looked as though he'd only just started becoming what he was now. His hair still jet black, whether that was dyed or not, cut in a jagged, shaggy style. It only just brushed past his ears; the fringe didn't even come down to his eyes yet. His eyes were the strangest thing about him, a deep bluish grey. They stared into the camera as if the camera itself was his greatest enemy or his greatest love. Or both.

Tamaki was quick to squeeze his way next to Kyouya, lunging for the mouse and beginning to scroll. Just beneath that photo was one that must've been just a year later; his hair had grown just below his chin. Clearly this was his 'experimenting stage,' that most kids that age had gone through. Haruhi remembered a time when she tried to cut her own hair, (Long story short: Disaster.) His hair had neon green tips.

Tamaki sent a look to Kyouya over his shoulder. "So, who is he?"

"Second year. He travelled here from England ten years ago. And like Haruhi he is a commoner who managed to get in due to his talent and ability." Kyouya stated in a smooth monotone. The twin's heads snapped round to look at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Kaoru.

"This is going to be a lot easier than expected." Hikaru stated, their heads turning back in unison.

**Thank you for reading, sorry about the short chapter, my computer died and I had to use the school ones. Here's a picture of roughly what I think Andrew looked like in those photos. **

Younger:  albums/j388/coolkidrox123/Anime%20guys/anime_dark_ gothic_boy_-_ 

2nd picture:

user_images/A/AG/AGE/AGENTCHEESECAKE/1248927651_41 78_  (Just imagine the green highlights. I couldn't find any good photos of boys with green highlights.)

**Thank you for reading. I should hopefully po****s****t a new chapter soon. **


	4. What had they got themselves into?

Haruhi had clearly drawn the short straw. With three pairs of hand pushing her forward, she stepped into the busy library. Her hands felt sweaty against the stolen library card that now rested in her palm. A quick backwards glance revealed Tamaki and the twins egging her on. Haruhi quickly went over the plan in her head, give him back the card, get him to come to the host club, the twins will 'accidently' drop a banana peel which will cause him to 'do a Haruhi' into a vase they considered disposable. Then bada bing bada boom, he's in our debt. A few weeks later he will realise the charm of the host club and decide that he wants to stay there forever. At least, that's how Tamaki put it.

Inside the library the smell of dust and vanilla hit Haruhi like a brick to the face. She weaved her way through the circles of nattering girls and some, surely deaf, bookworms. Eye darting around as she searched.

Non-fiction section? No.

Young adult section? No.

Comedy section? Unlikely.

She'd all but given up when she spotted a tuft of black hair poking up from behind the line of people in front of the desk. In a matter of steps she saw him, sitting behind the desk, he was talking with a small first year girl who clutched a brightly coloured teen-romance book between her pink-painted fingers. Andrew gave her a small nod, his expression remaining emotionless. Haruhi scooted past some giggling girls and was soon standing right in front of the desk, much to the annoyance of whoever was meant to have been next in line. Haruhi apologised to the guy before turning to look at a slightly bemused Andrew. Only then did Haruhi see the black rimmed rectangular shaped glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, unlike Kyouya's these weren't perfectly-fitted and professional. In fact they almost made him look nerdy. His eyes just dared her to say something, but knowing he probably had ten comebacks for anything she could possibly say about them she decided to skip the awkward clothing comments.

Her mouth opened to explain b she tripped over her words, not sure how exactly to tell him that she had 'found' his library card without it sounding like she'd actually _stolen_ his library card. Of course, the twins had stolen it, but it was best to not mention that. Luckily his cool voice cut of her mumblings.

"You do realise there is a line?" He asked, eyebrows hiking up above his glasses.

"Yes, sorry." Haruhi said quickly. She dug into her pockets and retrieved the card. "I just wanted to give you this."

His dark eyes flashed down to the card, widening slightly in recognition. He gave her a slow, thoughtful look as his long fingers wrapped around it. Haruhi smiled as he slid it out from between her fingers. "Thank you. Where did you _find_ it?"

"…Erm….Just on the floor of the library, I was in a hurry so I couldn't give it to you straight away. I figured I would just come here today and look for you."

"You should've just ended with the floor of the library." His voice cut through her like a knife._ He knew. _Haruhi's feet shifted from one side to the other, making a shuffling sound against the bottle green carpet, she was sure that she couldn't have looked guiltier if she was in handcuffs. What he said next did nothing to calm her nerves, "Wait there, my shift ends in a few minutes."

Her eyes widened, he didn't seemed to notice –or care- about her surprise as he turned back to the next person in line. She could have walked away. Run even. But instead she stood there waiting as he stamped books, stacked them and slowly worked his way through the line that had gathered. He worked almost mechanically, like he'd been doing it all his life. Never a movement out of place. There were times when he didn't even need to look, just stamp, shut and place on top of the other, at the while holding a blank stare with the person in front of him.

Haruhi also noticed the effect he had on people. She could easily tell who came to the library often. Those people would just pass over their books and hold eye contact with the floor, (Or their fingernails if they were girls.) Then there were people who seemed to be taken-aback by Andrew's stark appearance. One girl in particular was wringing her hands nervously and her leg seemed to get a very bad case of the jitters. Haruhi felt sorry for Andrew, but he did slightly bring it on himself, if he just softened a little on the eyes then perhaps people might be a little more willing to approach him.

It wasn't long before a girl walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He stopped mid-stamp, which was almost comical, almost. Then his eyes slowly shifted to look up at her. The girl gave him a crooked smile before motioning for him to go. It was just a little smile, a small twist in her rosy lips, which looked all the more defined against her pale skin. But it was a genuine smile. Not like those nervous, half-hearted smiles Haruhi had seen being passed to him earlier. Andrew stood immediately, grabbing his blazer from the back of the chair. He thrust out a hand, gesturing for her to 'go ahead.' She plopped herself down behind the desk, still smiling, as she pushed a lock of her fiery red hair behind her ear.

Andrew slung the blazer over his shoulder. His eyes scanned the room until they stopped on Haruhi. Haruhi started walking his way, feeling like a prisoner walking towards the gallows, as those cloudy blue eyes stayed fixed on her.

She kept her head up; pushing away all the rumours she had heard from the girls at the host club. Like the ones where he'd been in prison. Or the ones where he kidnapped girls. Or killed them. Or even the ones about satanic rituals. His expression was unreadable as she closed the distance between them, leaving them only a foot apart. He motioned with his finger for her to follow him and turned swiftly to walk towards the exit. Haruhi followed reluctantly.

Once outside Haruhi looked around for the twins, who were nowhere to be found. She didn't get time to call for them before Andrew turned on her. His eyes flaming with hate and anger. Haruhi took a massive step back, only to be met with the wall. He loomed over her, dark and menacing. His jaw tense from clenched teeth. "I saw your little friends take it. Now why?"

"I…uh…they didn't-" Haruhi stuttered, then was cut off by his hand plummeting into her shoulder, pinning her against the wall.

"Don't. Lie." He spat. "I've had enough of this!"

"We didn't do anything." Haruhi burst out, anger filling her. "The twins, they didn't mean any harm. They just wanted to know who you were, they may have gone about it in a weird way but all they wanted to do was to know if you'd want to be friends!"

"And why would you want to be friends with someone like me?" He asked, his voice lowering to something that resembled a deep growl. Haruhi tried to hold her ground, glaring right back at him. Then she heard the pounding of three pairs of feet. The both of them turned their heads to see Tamaki and the twins racing towards them. Andrew straightened up slowly, casually, his face plastered with an emotionless mask. He gave her one last shove against the wall before letting her go. That made Tamaki and the twins run all the more faster.

"Haruhi!" Shouted Tamaki.

"What do you think you're doing?" The twins demanded as they came closer and closer. They skidded to a halt in front of the two. Tamaki hurried to fuss over Haruhi, checking her for any injuries, despite her pleas that she was fine. The twins, just a few inches shorter than Andrew, stood in front of him defiantly. Andrew remained unfazed.

"What was that for?" Asked Hikaru.

"Before you go pointing the finger, answer me this, why did you take my library card?" Andrew said his voice cut the air like shattered glass.

"We wanted to see if you would be a good choice to join our club." Kaoru spat back, turning a slight shade of red from anger. Andrew's expression faltered, and then changed to an expression of confusion.

Hikaru seemed to get even angrier at the silence that fell. "You see now, we weren't doing anything wrong."

"You pick-pocketed my library card!" Replied Andrew.

Tamaki finally piped up from where he was clutching Haruhi in a _protective_ hug. "Yeah, sure they did. But Haruhi defiantly didn't do anything, yet you take it out on her!"

Haruhi and the twins all heard it; there was no doubt Andrew had to. With wide eyes Tamaki realised what he'd just said. Even Andrew's eyes widened slightly, showing the most emotion she's ever seen him express. It was a small mix of confusion and worry, but mostly an attempt and trying to regain control.

"Her?" He questioned, turning to look back at her, his eye growing slightly more worried. "You're a girl?"

Haruhi felt it was too late to say it had been a mistake; the look on Tamaki's face was proof enough that she was, in fact, a girl. With a quick nod from Haruhi Andrews head fell. His black hair draped across his face, curtaining his expression from them all. A pale, slim hand reached up and moved his fringe back as his head lifted upwards. His voice became softer than she'd ever heard it. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Asked Haruhi. "Because I'm a girl?"

"Yes." He stated, like there was no other way to think about it. His eyes became suddenly darker, with just a glimpse of anger in them, masked by utter shame. "A guy should never harm a girl. Please, I'm so sorry."

The silence that fell was almost painful. Andrew had bowed his head towards Haruhi, in both respect and apology. Haruhi looked back at Tamaki. His expression had changed. He no longer looked angry; his lips were now pursed in thought as his hand rested under his chin. After a moments silence where he continued to give Andrew a narrow look he smiled.

"I know a way you can make it up to her." He made a point to emphasise the word _her. _Andrew's head shot up.

"I'll do anything." He said.

"Join the Host Club." Stated Tamaki. This was met by a round of 'what?' from the rest of them. He gave them a Hollywood worthy smile, shooting out a finger to point at a stony-faced Andrew. "You've just displayed that you have quite the capacity to become a host, maybe with a little bit of help."

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" asked Andrew, his face now starting to shift back to his previous disinterested annoyance.

"Nope." Haruhi said, making a small popping sound at the P.

"Great." Andrew's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Great." Tamaki echoed, with actual enthusiasm. "Come to Music room number 3 after school today."

Andrew didn't say another word, simply bowed to Haruhi then left. Haruhi gulped, what had they got themselves into?

**Thank you for reading. x**


	5. Ladies and Gentlemen, Andrew

The door opened. Whispers grew slightly as people tried to inconspicuously point over their shoulders, causing more heads to turn. The whispers died down until complete silence fell. Nearly every head in the room was looking over towards the ominous figure in the doorway.

Andrew.

His face was sullen. He couldn't look more out of place in the pink-coloured room. His dark eyes scanned the room, meeting once with Haruhi's own gaze. Only the look he gave her seemed to be different, more like he was begging for her to let him out of this. Then it passed as his eyes wandered to where Tamaki sat.

The golden-haired boy rose and sent Andrew a welcoming smile. "You came!"

"Yes." Andrew replied, sounding as long he wished he could be anywhere else. Tamaki rushed over to his side, causing the girls to either gasp or look shocked, and wrapped an arm over Andrew's narrow shoulders. Andrew's nostrils flared, clearly holding back the urge to shove Tamaki to the floor. Tamaki flashed his pristine white smile.

"Great, you can start immediately. Hikaru, Kaoru!" The twins arrived at his call, ready for orders. Tamaki gave Andrew a little shove towards them "Get him ready."

The twins shared a look, and then gave Andrew a quick up-and-down scan. With a nod they grabbed Andrew by the arms and tugged him towards the changing rooms. Allowing himself to be dragged across the room, Andrew simply sighed and gave Haruhi one last pleading look before he disappeared behind to curtains.

Kaoru searched through a cupboard near the changing rooms, making a noise which could only suggest there was either a lot of junk in that cupboard or he had broken something. His ginger crowned head popped up only moments later, joined by hand clutching what looked like a makeup set. Hikaru smiled and plucked it from Kaoru's hands. Andrew, who had now been seated on something that felt unsettlingly like a dentist's chair, just watched as the boys proceeded to open the mystery box. Inside was a collection of brightly coloured pots and cans. Each with edgy, loud writing on them. In the corner of the box was an assortment of combs, scissors and objects Andrew couldn't even place a name to.

"You're not cutting my hair." Andrew stated definitely. There was no wavering in his voice, and there was no chance of changing his mind. Hikaru stopped just as he was about to reach for the scissors. His hand recoiled at the sound of Andrews cold voice. As if he never meant to grab the scissors in the first place he picked up a can of hairspray and tossed it over his shoulder, which was quickly caught by Koaru, then fumbled around until he found a particular black and neon green pot of hair moulding putty. They walked towards Andrew like lions about to pounce, a description that went well with their mane-like hair. Andrew raised a hand, a movement that could both be seen as elegant and a deadly warning. He simply told them, "Explain."

"We're just going to give you a more…._defined_ look," Said Kaoru.

"_Defined_?" Andrew echoed, one of his slim black eyebrows peaking up.

"Yes, now hold still." The twins said in unison, then proceeded to attack. Andrew sat up straight in his chair, his eyes following every move the twin's egger hands made. As Kaoru started to get a little over enthusiastic with the hairspray Andrew began to cough. He raised a hand for Kaoru to stop with the choking fumes. He whispered out two words between coughs, "Careful. Asthma."

The twins eyes widened in panic. They both started talking, fussing over Andrew as he tried to tell them that he would be fine. Before the two could launch a full-scale panic-attack he grabbed them both by the shoulders and said, with a voice much more like his own, "Calm. The. Fuck. _Do__wn._"

That shut them up.

They cautiously proceeded, which didn't take too long. Andrew felt like his head hand gained 10 extra pounds in hair products. But they weren't finished there. Another box magically appeared in Hikaru's hand. Only this one contained, unsurprisingly, makeup. The twins got to work smothering Andrew's face with a foundation which was borderline white. Andrew just closed his eyes and waited as they caked his face, the cold brush tickling his already pale cheeks. His peeked through one eye once they finished only to see Hikaru coming towards his eye brandishing a black pencil which Andrew recognised as eye linear. He opened his eye and allowed Hikaru to do his waterline, commenting, "I am perfectly capable of doing my own eye linear."

"Yes, but then you would have to look in the mirror." Said Hikaru, his tongue sticking out in effort not to stab Andrew in the eye.

"And we don't want you to look before we finished." Continued Kaoru. Andrew would've rolled his eyes if they weren't one false move away from being poked out.

Hikaru finished the eye linear as Kaoru grabbed a small mirror. Kaoru hid the mirror behind him and the twins stepped back to admire their masterpiece. They gave each other a confirming nod. Then Kaoru raised the mirror to reveal what could only be described as a rock star vampire. Andrew first noticed the hair, now adding at least 5 inches to his height. His fringe still came down across his left eye but the rest was completely different. The short parts of his hair had now been spiked at the back; the rest had been back-combed and brushed outwards to make him look like the newest member of KISS. But he had to admit, it didn't look too bad. They'd done a good job on the makeup too. His face was a harsh pale, nearly white. His eyes a stark black in contrast. He looked dark, mysterious and most of all, he looked fierce.

Andrew smiled at them, not with his lips, but with that little glint in his eye that told them they'd done a good job.

**Thanks for reading. Some have you have mentioned that he reminds you of some characters from books and films. To that I say that my actual inspiration of him is a mix of many people from books, film and real life. For instance, Andy Biersack is a big inspiration for Andrew's look, (Honestly the name was not based off of Andy Biersack, I didn't mean for them to have the same name I just picked the name because my friend has a brother called Andrew and when I heard that I thought, 'I like that name, I think I'll use it.') **

**As for the rest him, as well as other aspects of his look, were inspired mainly by a character called Varen Nethers from the Nevermore series. It's an amazing book and I suggest you read it. However I've changed Andrew's personality slightly because of other personality traits I love in other people and what I find really attractive in boys. **

**He isn't really based on Sebastian from Black Butler but I do enjoy imagining Sebastian (And Andy Biersack's) voice when listening to Andrew speak in my head. If he's being polite I imagine a Sebastian-ish voice, but when he's being bitchy I imagine Andy Biersack's voice. As for the bitchyness I have a certain friend to thank for that because she is the bitchyest and I just love that about her. Therefore I had to make Andrew bitch a bit. **

**So that's my inspiration for Andrew. Unfortunately I haven't had the chance to read the Percy Jackson books but I've seen a few of you mention them. I figure it's time for a trip to the library. **

**Here's what I imagined Andrew looking like after what the twins did: (Sorry about the cigarette in his hand, I tried to find one without but all the other ones didn't have the look I was after.) **

** .me/u156782782/a_ **

**Sorry about my ramblings **

**Thanks for reading xxx**


	6. Tea with five sugars

Andrew's re-appearance was met by a whole new kind of silence. Shock was replaced by intrigue. The girl's eyes, which before had tried to keep as little eye contact with him as possible, were now staring deep into them. Andrew just kept looking forwards at Tamaki; waiting for instructions, clearly not wanting to meet the girl's interested stares. Behind Tamaki stood three girls, one of which was Mica, the other two were Hikaru and Kaoru supporters. Tamaki was quick to dance his way to a new empty table, "Over here Andrew! It's time for you to learn from the master."

That earned a snort from the twins. Like a shadow across the room Andrew walked to the table. His tall stature hovered near the table as Tamaki preached to him 'How to Be a Host 101.' His jet-black student continued to stare at him as if he wasn't sure if this was a joke or not.

"Make sure as you sit you do so gently so as not to give a bad impression." Tamaki chattered away, demonstrating all the mechanics of sitting on a chair with grace. Hands on knees, slowly, gently lower yourself down - don't forget to smile - legs closed so as not to make yourself look slobbish. Then with all the elegance of a swan you rest on the seat. But never slouch!

Tamaki gestured for Andrew to try it. Andrew gave him a look then stroke over to the chair. "Don't forget to smile," Tamaki reminded him cheerily. Andrew didn't. He made a point to stand in front of the chair and bung himself down on it with all the elegance of a rather large dog. Haruhi could've placed good money on the guess that Andrew probably had the bite of one too. Andrew crossed his slim arms and seemed to over-emphasise the whole spreading-of-the-legs thing. Haruhi thought she'd seen Rock stars look less edgy than that. And just to rub dirt in the wound, Andrew flashed a fake, yet utterly devilish, smile.

Tamaki gasped and frowned, like a fully-fledged Prima donna. Andrew gave an exasperated sigh in response. "I think you'll find I can accomplish the simple task of sitting in a chair."

"But….but you," Tamaki fumbled, "You can't just…"

"I can't just what?" Asked Andrew, cupping his ear mockingly. After Tamaki came up with nothing Andrew leaned forwards in his chair slightly, "How about we cut the obnoxious tutoring and get this day over and done with?"

"Obnoxious?" The blond looked on the verge of tears. Within seconds he was in his own little corner of rainclouds and shadows, sulking like a three year old who hadn't got an ice-cream. Andrew just stared of somewhere else, unfazed by Tamaki's sudden bipolar activities.

Haruhi decided it was her turn to do damage control, seeing as everyone else was just enjoying the show. Andrew's eyes snapped round to look at her, his piercing blue gaze shooting daggers at her... well; she was the whole reason he had to come here.

"And some people call me an Emo." Andrew sighed.

"Andrew," Haruhi gave him a weary look, "I think the girls would like to meet you."

Andrew laughed. Once. Just a little breathy snicker, which suggested he doubted that. He let his eyes wonder from Haruhi over to the small gathering of girls that were brave enough to be the first for this beta test. Haruhi turned also, giving them a small smile which said 'go ahead and good luck.' Mica stepped forwards first, her puff-ball of blond curls bouncing on her shoulders as she did her little walk-skip to the chair nearest to her. The girl behind her looked like she was trying to act tough for this new type of host. Her arms crossed over herself, mimicking Andrew, as she sat in the chair next to Mica. On the other side was an eccentric girl who Haruhi remembered once seeing handing out flyers for the gardening club. Her hair was in plaits that came down nearly to her waist.

"Hello Andrew." The girls chorused, causing them to laugh and for Andrew to give Haruhi a quick glance before turning back to the girls.

"Hello." He said, clearly wishing he could just say that and be done with it. "And your names are?"

"Mica."

"Sayera." She said, tugging at one of her plaits.

"Yuki." Said the girl at the end. Andrew gave them a nod to suggest he'd been listening. Haruhi visibly saw him swallow. Haruhi decided it was best she let the girls handle it from here. With a solitary smile Haruhi turned on her heel to meet with the girls on her own table, all the while hoping that Andrew would at least try. For what's left of Tamaki's sanity's sake. Haruhi slipped back into her seat, which had now grown slightly colder in her absence. Haruhi decided it would only make her paranoid if she looked at the ominous figure sitting within an eye twitch of her view. Being paranoid was Tamaki's job. That and being the Host's founder and prince, which he had now resumed doing after having his little man-period. Dancing around his own table, leaving a sea of swooning girls in his wake. With one last weary smile Haruhi turned back to her own small group of girls.

The cups of coffee brought a bitter aroma wafting through the air of music room #3. Haruhi carried the tray of cream-coloured, hand-painted, overly-expensive cups filled with 'commoner's coffee.' With each table she delivered a steamy cup in trade for a smile and a grateful thank you from each one of the host's. Then Haruhi made her way over to Andrew's table, she could only see the back of his head but by the looks on the girl's faces, it wasn't going too well. They looked uncomfortable. Awkward. Bored even. One started to gaze around the room every so often. The other girls twiddled with their fingers, rarely talking. But the looks of it Andrew wasn't talking much either, his narrow shoulders almost completely still over than the slight rise and fall with every breath he took.

Haruhi picked up her pace to try and save this train wreck. Thrusting the coffee tray in front of their faces, hoping just the aroma of caffeine would perk them all up. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Andrew's nose curled only slightly as he looked down at the deep brown liquid below.

"Coffee?" Haruhi asked brightly. Andrew simply raised a hand and said,

"No thank you, I can't stand the stuff."

"Is there anything you would like?" Haruhi saw his lips about to form the word 'no,' then he stopped. His lips closed again in thought then he replied, "That depends, do you have tea?"

"I think so." Haruhi thought for a moment, "Not many people have it so we should have some to spare somewhere."

"Tell me where it is and I'll make some," He said; he rose from his chair with a chorus of jangling from the many bracelets and chains he wore. Haruhi opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it, doubting whether she'd be able to win that particular argument.

"Tea?" One of the girls, Sayera, piped up.

"Yes." Said Andrew dismissively, causing Haruhi to give him a look. He paused then tilted his head to look at the girl again. His lip curled into what Haruhi guessed was a very convincing fake smile. He looked up at her through his dark lashes and in a voice almost like a purr he asked, "Would you like some?"

The girl mirrored his smile, giggling slightly. "Okay." Andrew nodded and turned his attention to the other two girls. His eyebrows raised in question at them. They both looked at each other then back at him, quickly understanding the question behind those cadet grey eyes. Finally regaining their smiles the girls nodded in unison. Andrew turned on his heel and faced Haruhi, his smile now replaced by his usual cool mask. "Which way?" He asked.

Haruhi soon found the tea and handed him the little box of teabags. From that point onwards Haruhi could merely watch as he worked on fixing the tea. He pulled out four cups and tossed a tea bag in each. He easily found the milk before Haruhi could tell him where it was, carefully pouring just enough into each cup. His nimble fingers clasping the small silver spoon as he dug out a few sugar cubes. He placed two into the first three, and then on the fourth he poured in at least five.

Haruhi chuckled to herself at that, which earned an inquisitive look from Andrew. "Problem?"

"Nothing." Haruhi replied. "I was just wondering if you wanted any tea with that sugar."

He shrugged in response. He pulled out one last sugar cube and instead of placing it into his already half-full cup he held it between his black-painted nails and gently placed it into his mouth. He shoot Haruhi one last look as if daring her to say something. But she kept her mouth firmly shut and continued smiling.

Lastly he slowly poured steaming water into each cup. Watching him was almost peaceful. He didn't speak. The only noise he made was the slow, soft sound of his own breathing. His movements elegant, without even the smallest of mistake. Haruhi watched as he placed cup after cup onto the tray with equal care.

Andrew picked up the tray but before he could leave Haruhi bravely grabbed him by the elbow, halting him in his tracks.

"Try to be nice to them." Haruhi said kindly. His lips went thin as he looked at her.

"I'll try my best. It's not like I'm going to be here for much longer anyway." Then, without waiting to see if Haruhi followed, he walked back to the groups of tables. Haruhi caught up with him in a few large steps. Clearly he didn't realise that one step for him was two steps for Haruhi. Courtesy of his long legs. He glided between the tables and groups of girls until he reached his own chattering band of ladies. He rested the tray on the table, causing the cups to clatter slightly, which would've given Tamaki a heart-attack to hear. Not that Andrew would've cared. He walked over to the girl's side of the table and one by one he bent down slightly to pass them each their tea. He seemed almost unaware of the girls blushing faces, surely caused by being in such close proximity to him.

Then, still standing just a little way behind the girls he leaned in between them to reach his own mug. His sender arm elegantly cutting through the small space between Mica and Yuki, causing their cheeks to go even redder. He grabbed the cup and placed it against his lips, Haruhi heard a slight clink as his lip piercings hit the edge of the cup.

In one swift motion he sent her a look from over the top of his cup. It was a look with clearly asked, _'Are you happy now?' _In that one look Haruhi decided maybe he wasn't so unaware after all. But he certainly put on a good show of it.

Maybe this wasn't such a train wreck after all.

The clock soon signalled that it was time to depart. One by one the girls rose up and left, bidding goodbyes to both the host club members and the other girls. The girls at Andrew's table had been asking him non-stop about his life in England since Haruhi over-heard him mention that tea was very popular in England, much like coffee was in the host club. He hadn't exactly given the most lengthy of answers but it was better than just nodding with a blatant disinterest. Andrew said to goodbye to each of them as they stood. The girls were quick to meet up with the others to tell them about the Host Club's newest member. By the looks on their faces, it seemed as though Andrew had gained some more guests.

Andrew grabbed his bag and began to head for the door, only to be halted by Tamaki's hand on his shoulder. "Wait right there! We still have things to talk about."

"Like what?" Said Andrew, still not having turned around.

"Improvements," Said Tamaki, in that _no-offence-but-there's-still-a-lot-of-work-to-be-d one_ way. There was a deep sound of rushing wind as Andrew took in a calming breath. He turned, not five inches away from Tamaki's face. Tamaki stayed there for a few seconds then, seeing as Andrew showed no sign of moving, took a large step back. Haruhi saw Tamaki swallow hard. He was quick to regain what was left of his courage and said, "You made a good start, but now is the time to kick it up a notch."

"Wait a second…" Andrew held up a hand, hushing Tamaki. "How long do I have to stay in this crack house?" This time Kyouya answered,

"Considering one, what the twins told me about the incident at the library and two, the amount of extra profits we need, I'd say at least until you've catered to a hundred customers."

"That's not a funny joke." Andrew said, his very voice shooting icy daggers.

"Wasn't meant to be." Replied Kyouya, matching Andrew's calm hostility. "But I suggest that you do it. In case you haven't realised, you are dealing with idiots, not including myself, that will go to great lengths to get what they want. It's best just to get it over with now."

Andrew pulled his bag up again and, without another word, left with a slam of the door. Tamaki gave Haruhi a pleading look. _Why is it always me?_ Haruhi asked herself. With a huff of frustration she ran out to catch up with the dark figure that was now half-way down the hall, everything about him at that moment screamed threatening. But she knew he wouldn't do anything to her. "Andrew!"

He didn't turn. She called again as she began to close the distance between them. She said his name one last time as she reached just a few feet away from him. He kept walking, but his head turned slightly, revealing his slate blue eyes peering out at her through his curtains of thick black hair. He kept them trained on her as he waited for her to catch up, his footsteps slowly down slightly.

"You wouldn't make a very good spy." He said casually, but there was still heat left in his voice. "I could hear you from all the way down the hall."

"You were meant to stop." Haruhi panted.

"You weren't meant to follow me." Andrew replied sharply. Haruhi took a minute to get a her breath back then carried on walking beside him, trying to think of what to say.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Haruhi said, getting his attention. "But we just wanted to have someone new."

"But why me?" Andrew sounded like he actually couldn't understand why they would pick him of all people.

"I guess it was just like love at first sight, y'know?" Haruhi chuckled at the phrase. Then there was silence. The only sound was the rhythmic taping of their feet as they walked. Andrew just kept looking forward, his expression covered by an emotionless mask. Haruhi decided now was the time to just let him think.

Haruhi followed him nearly half-way through the school before Andrew spoke again. "A hundred customers, huh?"

"Not if you don't want to." She said, but he ignored her.

"How do you suggest I accomplish that?" His gaze captured hers as she thought it over. This obviously meant he was in; Haruhi contained her victory smile as she answered his question.

"Well it depends. Each host is different. Honey uses his cuteness. The twins use their brotherly love. And Tamaki uses his ability to be a drama queen."

"I'm not one for dramatics, least not the kind I saw Suoh using. I don't have a brother. And being 'cute' works better for those without chains."

"Are you sure there's nothing you could use?" Haruhi asked. He paused for a moment, Haruhi wasn't sure if he was thinking or just ignoring the question. But just as they reached the exit door he said,

"I'm sure I'll think of something." Then proceeded to walk through the door. Haruhi went to turn away when a white hand grabbed the door as Andrew poked his head out. "Oh and by the way… Your secret's safe with me."

With that he disappeared.

**Thank you for reading. I'm sorry this took so long; I was revising for my French Speaking exam so I didn't have a lot of time to write. **

**I hope this chapter makes up for it xxx**


	7. Not so surprising talent

Haruhi's footsteps echoed around her as she walked down the hallways towards Music room #3. But that wasn't the only sound she could hear as she slowly approached the door to the ever-famous host club. She thought she'd been hearing things a first. Then as she got closer the sound became more clear, more defined. But it wasn't Tamaki's piano. It was a guitar. The melody slow, soft, and played to perfection. She suspected that Tamaki had put on the much-neglected radio that had been accumulating dust since she'd arrived.

She pushed on the pale pink double doors. The scent of coffee welcomed her; clearly someone else had already done the coffee run, while the smell of roses had permeated the room right down to the cushions.

One thing she wasn't expecting was the crowd of people that had gathered in the centre of the room. It sounded as though the source of the music was between the surges of people. Haruhi tried to peer over all the girls but all she saw was a tuft of jet-black hair. But it was enough to know that Andrew had clearly thought of something. Some of the girls parted away when they saw Haruhi, smiling and biding their chirpy hellos.

Then Haruhi felt the soft pressure of two sets of arms being wrapped around her shoulders.

The twins beamed down at her with their hazel eyes, they then proceeded to carefully steer her and themselves through the sea of girls, (Okay maybe that was a little bit of an exaggeration.) And there in the middle sat Andrew, his face shielded by inky black hair as he bent slightly over the guitar that rested comfortably in his hands. It wasn't just the music he was playing, the guitar itself was beautiful. The whole thing was covered in paintings and drawings. In one corner there were black tree branches tangling with each other as they stretched across the guitar. In another part was a deep blood-red rose that was sheading it's petals like snow falling down the body of the guitar. There were drawings of skulls of all different sizes and styles dotted here and there.

His fingers danced over the strings like they had been created to do so. His eyes were half-closed, both from concentrating and from being so lost in the music. Haruhi felt it too, that pulling feeling that made her want to gravitate towards him, move as close as she could to hear every last note.

The song ended with one last resounding chord. After a second of silence there came the joyous sound of the girls excited clapping. He looked up; as if unaware he'd even had an audience. One of the girls who had been with him on his first day stepped forward, she tucked a dark lock behind her ear, looking more nervous than she did the other day.

"Andrew?" She asked.

"Yes, Yuki?" He asked, peaking up at her through his long lashes. Yuki's eyes widened just slightly, clearly surprised he'd remembered her name.

"We were wondering if you could sing a song for us…Please" She stuttered terribly as the other girls looed on hopefully. Andrew was about to speak when he stopped himself, pausing to think for a moment, then he gave her a small, get darkly handsome smile. No glimmering white teeth needed, just a little curve in his rosy lips, causing the silvery hoops around his lip to shine.

"Would you perhaps like to sing a song for us?" He asked, turning her question around on her. She seemed taken aback then muttered,

"I can't sing."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure half the girls here can't either." He said, "Do you know the song 'Only Exception?'"

"Kinda." She smiled timidly.

"That's all I needed to hear." Andrew murmured as he fished around in his pocket and pulled out a weird device that Haruhi recognised as a capo, he pulled it around the guitar strings four frets down. There was a moment of tense, awaiting silence as he found the first chord, brushing the strings lightly with his fingertips. His black-coated fingertips turned slightly white under the pressure he placed on the strings. He glanced up at Yuki and nodded. She nodded back. With a reassuring smile he began the steady pattern of chords. His hand glided over the strings with ease as his eyes remained fixed on Yuki.

Haruhi took a moment to realise how different he was from yesterday. Like a different person completely. She'd only seen glimpses of it last time, but now, it was like the weight of the guitar in his hands held the key to his other soul. For the first time she could say he was genuinely happy to be there. From behind that guitar a different boy sat, one that was still Andrew completely, but a more…polite kind.

Andrew sent Yuki a look and a little nod to signal the start of the song. She came in slightly late but soon caught back up. Her voice was high and off key, like a child. But still he smiled. Haruhi could say she'd heard worse. The other girls didn't seem to mind Yuki's singing, merely looking on with tortured jealousy.

She finished the first verse, managing to stay relatively in key. Then, just as she slipped into the chorus, another voice joined hers. Only this voice was deep and completely on key. She paused in surprise for a moment then carried on as Andrew sang beside her, never breaking eye contact, and tried to remain in harmony with her shaky singing. His tone was rough like gravel, like an old rock star from decades past. This was accompanied by a chorus of squeals from the other girls. His voice faltered slightly at that, clearly not expecting that kind of reception, but with an, almost cocky, smile he carried on.

Yuki backed out after the second chorus, allowing Andrew to finish the song alone. And finish it he did. The room was all but silent as his serenade continued. Black-lined eyes closing as he finished with a soft brush of the strings, creating a calming aura across the room just before the girls erupted into applause.

"Who would've thought?" Said Hikaru on Haruhi's left.

"Maybe he isn't a lost cause after all." Kaoru commented. However, Haruhi wondered how well Andrew would fair without the guitar for protection, or the hopes of leaving the host club soon. Then again, he seemed to do alright last time once he had a cup of tea and some questions to answer. Maybe, like the twins, he just needed time to settle down. Or, maybe he was just a really good actor. Kaoru continued saying, "Everyone loves a guy with a guitar."

"Everyone loves music." Haruhi agreed.

After that the room began to settle slowly back into 'normal' Host Club activities. Kyouya was taking notes in his ever-mysterious notebook. The twins, mirroring each other as they rested their chins on their hands, listened intently as one of the girls at their table spoke to them. Honey was feeding Usa-chan a little piece of his cake, saving the biggest bit for himself. And Mori, as usual, watched silently.

Everything seemed to fall back to normal. But then there was Tamaki.

"My son!" He cried, throwing his hands in the air and rushing towards Andrew. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Son?" Haruhi just caught a glimpse of Andrew's confused and slightly horrified face before it was engulfed by Tamaki's choke hold. Andrew pushed his guitar safely to the side and stood stock-still as Tamaki hugged him. His eyes were wide. He gave Tamaki a _Let-__me-go-before-I-kill-you _look, but Tamaki didn't notice through all his dramatics.

"This is amazing; I told Mommy that you would come through for us." Tamaki said cheerily, jabbing a finger at Kyouya, whose only response was a quick eye-lift over the top of his glasses.

"Mommy?" Andrew questioned, one of his eyebrows threatened to hit the ceiling. He somehow managed to pry Tamaki off him. Despite his slim frame he must have some muscle under there. Somewhere. "Could someone please explain what he's talking about?"

"You're part of our family now!" Said Tamaki. "You're my new son!"

"Unfortunately he decides to refer to me as Mommy." Kyouya said from behind his notebook. Andrew turned to look at Haruhi. His eyes asked her if this was all a joke. Haruhi just gave a shrug as a response. What else could she say? Welcome to the madhouse? That would just be stating to obvious.

Andrew frowned for a moment in thought. Haruhi saw his lip twitch slightly, just begging to smile. But he turned to Tamaki instead, calm and composed. "So you're saying that I'm your 'son.'" Tamaki nodded. "And Kyouya is the 'mommy' of this…family." Another nod from Tamaki. "So that makes you my…."

Andrew didn't finish his sentence. Instead he looked away from Tamaki and snorted softly, covering his mouth with his hand. He seemed to be holding back laughter.

"What's so funny?" Asked Tamaki innocently. Andrew took a deep, calming breath, halting snorts of laughter that were bubbling out of him. He gave Tamaki a positively devilish look, almost sexy, Haruhi wouldn't have thought he would be capable of pulling such a face.

"Oh nothing," He said as he sank into a nearby chair, still looking at Tamaki with those piercing grey eyes. "Daddy."

He didn't even try to mask the sexual implications. In fact he highlighted it with a quick quirk of his eyebrows as he turned around to pick up his much neglected tea. Tamaki went silent, for once. The girls were either giggling or had their hands clapped over gapping mouths. Tamaki's face turned red as he began to understand what Andrew had said.

"Stop that!" Tamaki said, making the girls laugh more. His face now turning from a lovely shade of pink to a nice beet red. Andrew made a deep hmmm noise as he removed t cup from his lips.

"Is Daddy getting angry?" Andrew's voice was smooth like butter as he spoke. Tamaki's hands balled into fists in frustration. He tried to think of something witty to say back but after a few fail attempts he said,

"Just go back to entertaining the ladies." He began to walk away.

"Whatever you want…." Tamaki couldn't get away fast enough before Andrew finished, "Daddy."

**This is thought would be a nice way to show Andrew's other side and let him come out of his shell a little. At least now we know he plays the guitar and has a sense of humour. A dirty one. But who cares as long as you get to imagine someone sexy like Andrew saying all that. **

**I have been kindly informed that the links I have been putting on these chapters have not been working. Oh dear. Now I couldn't figure out how to put on links that would work. So instead I've made some collages of our dear Andrew on Fanpop for you all to see. However when i tried to add the link to my Fanpop profile no matter what i did the link kept changing every time i pressed 'save.' This was unbelievably annoying. If you wanna try and find it then my username on fanpop is 'Melzie.' **

**Sorry about all the hassle. But if you want to get the gist of what Andrew looks like then look up pictures of Andy Biersack. That's roughly it.**

**Thank you.**


	8. Guitar hero, Pizza and Jewlery

"Let's go out and celebrate!" Suggested Tamaki once all the girls had left, much satisfied with Andrew's surprise charm. Tamaki grinned from ear to ear, twirled and stopped with one foot lifted slightly. Despite the rolling eyes, everyone seemed on board with the idea. Then they all looked over to Andrew, who stopped in his tracks, hands still clutching his bag, feet facing the door. His slim eyebrows arched.

"And by 'go out' you mean…" Andrew murmured slightly as he leaned against a nearby table, putting his bag down. He may as well have been waving a white flag.

"Have fun!" Tamaki cheered happily, as if that was magically going to make Andrew enthusiastic about the prospect of spending more time with Ouran's own brand of crazy. But it wasn't like he was objecting. The twins were quick to join in,

"We could go to that new arcade place in town." Said Koaru.

"It has pizza." The twins sing-songed together, as if that was the one thing that would make anyone go there. But they had a point.

"Not to mention we would totally kick your butts at the games." Hikaru said, as both twins crossed their arms and raised their eyebrows in Andrew's direction. Those eyes just begged for the challenge. But Andrew didn't take the bait.

"I'm sure you would." He replied. "I would love to join you but, in case you haven't realised, I'm not the best company."

Honey appeared next to Andrew and tugged on his trousers, "No you're not; I like you." Before Andrew could open his mouth, Honey widened his eyes to shining orbs. "Please come with us. We really want to be your friends. You're so funny and we know you're nice really."

"I…" Andrew stuttered, lost for words. Taking advantage of his hesitation, the twins grabbed both his arms and pulled him to the exit, followed by an egger host club.

"Great," the twins chorused happily as Andrew surrendered to their whims, unable to fight them after what Honey said.

The arcade itself was everything Tamaki had described it to be on the way there. The place was bright, lit by the many blaring video games that were stationed in every area of the room. On the left side of the room was a whole line dedicated to cars and racer games. Another corner was filled with both classic games like Pacman and some new zombie shooter games that were becoming ever popular. There were cranes filled with piles of stuffed animals and plushies, a few Tamaki recognised from anime but most were just your average teddy bears. The room was filled with a miss-match of different theme tunes, some raging beat box beats, others with haunting melodies blaring and a few others rocking kick-ass guitar riffs.

At the back of the room was a pizza place and bar, each sporting bright neon coloured signs showcasing their best offers. Tamaki had to admit, the pizza, despite being commoner food, looked exceptionally delicious. Tamaki could practically feel the scent of cheese and tomatoes wafting through his nose. He was about to let himself follow the scent when he felt Kyouya grab him by the collar with the words,

"I believe the plan was to play first and eat later." Tamaki's face fell, but then quickly spread back to a wide grin as he looked at the sea of arcade games around him. His eyes immediately fell on the dance matt game just a few feet away from them.

"I think I found our first game." Tamaki sang, jabbing a finger in its direction.

"Not happening boss." Said Hikaru, both the twins crossed their arms in defiance.

"Yeah, this place has the best shooter games we've ever seen." Said Kaoru.

Honey soon chimed in, snuggling Usa-chan close to his chest as he said, "What about the cranes, I wanna get a friend for Usa-chan."

The argument went on for a while, all three parties determined to do their activity first. Tamaki tried his best to fight his corner but the twins were stubborn as always. He gave Haruhi a pleading look, hoping she also enjoys a good dance game. Haruhi rolled her eyes and stood between them, drawing the twin's attention to her.

"Don't you guys think our new friend should pick what we do first?" All eyes turned to stare at Andrew who had, until this point, been looking at them with a bemused smirk. He gave them his almost-signature eyebrow raise; he looked around and locked with each of their eagle eyes. "Andrew?" Haruhi questioned. With eyes boring into him, each set of eyes pleading for their favourite game to be picked.

No pressure.

Andrew's eyes peeled away from the host club's gawking. He surveyed the room. Then his eyes stopped, clearly having found what he'd been looking for. His smile returned as he looked back at the waiting host club. "How about we play a game that I might have a chance of beating you at?"

He gestured with a tilt of his head and shift of his eyes towards one game in particular which sat in all its glory not five feet away from the dance mats. Screeching guitar riffs echoed from it and is bold edgy font the words "Guitar Hero," hung above it.

They made their way towards it with Andrew leading. He looked completely at ease as he slung the fake plastic guitar over his chest. Andrew fixed the strap and slotted in a few coins. He glanced up to Haruhi and gestured her over,

"Ladies first." He suggested. She gave him a half-smile which said that she hadn't really played Guitar Hero before. Tamaki squealed as she put the Guitar strap around her. She looked so cute with the guitar! Andrew handled all the set-up; they picked their characters, picked their song, and got started. Andrew had set the game to easy so that it wouldn't be too hard for Haruhi. The song was, "Slow ride," by Foghat.

Haruhi laughed as she tripped up multiple times. Andrew tried his best to keep the song going when she got them in the red zone. Soon Andrew couldn't save the game anymore and the song ended with the roar of computerised 'boos.' Haruhi gave him an apologetic look, which made his eyebrows pull together slightly, "Don't worry; you did better than most first timers."

They played a few more games, switching players each time. Tamaki pouted as every time he was beat, even Honey as better than him. Now he really did want to play the Dance Mat game. However it already seemed like the twins were ready to start their shooter games and everyone else seemed to be on their side.

The group followed the twins to the nearest shooter game, which was a giant, blood stained area with pictures of zombies surrounding it. Despite Tamaki's protests, they continued to ignore his pleas to do his game next. His argument was cut short by a hand on his shoulder. With a small glance over his shoulder he saw Andrew standing there in all his dark glory, leaning over his shoulder were his hand lay. Tamaki felt Andrew's cool breath brush his ear as Andrew said,

"Stop your whining, haven't you ever heard of saving the best till last?"

He had a point. Tamaki smiled, "that's brilliant, and those twins would've never thought of that."

And off Tamaki trotted. He had the twins completely fooled. They may be able to play their games now but he would have the final laugh as his game is the one everyone will remember as the best. And those terrible twins were none the wiser. He happily watched as the others played their mindless, violent games with content. Tamaki didn't like shooting games, and he knew the twins would beat him anyways; at least he could beat everyone at Dance Dance Revolution. The twins easily cut down all the competition, each taking turns against the next competitor, seemingly matching in skill.

Then came the crunch. The twins. One on one. Hikaru verses Kaoru. The game was a simple zombie shooter and whoever killed the most brain-eaters won.

At first they were neck and neck. Only a hundred or so points between them. Then as the walking dead kept coming, Hikaru started falling behind. Giant red scratch marks dug into the screen as a zombie hit Hikaru. He frowned, eyebrows knitting together in concentration. His finger was going white from pressing the trigger so hard out of pure frustration. Blood spraying it was starting to get hard to tell who was winning.

Then the game changed. Suddenly Kaoru took two hits, leaving him with only one life left. Hikaru smiled for a moment then his face stretched back into a concentrated stare. Kaoru carried on like nothing had happened, desperately attempting to make up for his lost points. But they were already surrounded. Kaoru was too far behind and the zombies were coming in their thousands. With one clean swipe from an oncoming corpse, he was zombie lunch. Hikaru shouted with victory. Kaoru smiled at his brother's glee and shook of his own loss with a shrug. The brothers hugged good-naturedly. Kaoru looked at the rest of the host from over Hikaru's shoulder. He winked with a smirk. Tamaki's mouth snapped open as he realised Kaoru might've let Hikaru win. But the look he gave afterwards clearly meant, _'tell him and I'll kill you.'_

Next were the cranes. Honey ran straight to a crane that was stuffed with little plushie bunnies. None of the other claw machines seemed to have any good items, mostly just candy or dull-looking toys. Honey pulled out a little bag of coins and slotted one in. The machine lit up and made a wild starting noise as the game started. He had his eyes set on a bright pink one with little hearts in its eyes. In one paw the rabbit held a little pink cupcake. Honey's tongue stuck out as his eyes zeroed in on the bunnies wide-eyed face.

The claw dropped. And missed.

Honey tried again. Missed. And again. Missed. And again. Missed.

Then he gave Mori a pleading look, complete with bulging eyes and trembling lip. "Please Mori. I really want to get Usa-chan a new friend."

Mori tried. Everyone crossed their fingers- physically or otherwise- as the claw hovered above the rabbit's floppy ears. The claw dropped. It grasped at the bunny. The prongs caught its squishy head. Everyone's smiles rose as the claw did, carrying the pink bunny in is prongs. Just as they thought it would finally work, the prongs snapped together as the bunny slipped from their grasp, sending the poor fellow tumbling to the bottom of the machine where he sat on his side, looking slightly sad despite the wide smile.

The sound of heavy boots rang out amongst them as Andrew stepped forwards. He stepped up to the crane and opened his hand in Honey's direction. Honey smiled and placed a coin in Andrew's waiting hand. Andrew moved the claw slowly, steadily placing it perfectly above the bunny.

He hit the drop button.

The claw trapped the rabbit between its prongs and slowly shifted towards the drop off point. The wait was almost painful.

Then it stopped. To their glee the bunny was hanging just above the drop off point as the claw opened. It made a soft thud as it hit the bottom ready for Honey's loving embrace. Honey excitedly tugged the stuffed toy from the flap and hugged it close.

He was quick to make Andrew his next target for a hug. His legs turned to springs as he jumped onto Andrew. His monkey legs wrapped around his torso as his arms tightened around Andrew's neck.

"Thank you Andy-chan. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Honey chanted as Andrew stood awkwardly, his arms frozen stock still by his sides. He looked around at the others, and then he locked stares with Mori. Looking from Mori to honey, he mouthed, 'what do I do?'

Mori answered merely with a shrug. Andrew's slender hand tapped Honey on the back a wordless signal for Honey to release him. But he didn't. Mori decided to intervene by carefully prying Honey off Andrew and placing him on his shoulders. Honey laughed and carried on hugging his new bunny.

Tamaki wasted no time in dashing towards the only game left….Dance Dance Revolution.

If his legs had gone faster they would've left burn marks in the floor. "Hurry all of you, that means you too Andy!" Tamaki's voice was bright and thick with joy. That was, until Andrew reached him. Andrew slapped a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. It felt heavy in contrast to how slim his hands looked.

"Don't call me that." He spoke simply, almost jokingly, but the warning was still there.

"Why not?" Tamaki whined.

"Because I said so." Andrew stood by the game and leaned against the bars behind the dance mats. "Are you going to play this or just stand there like an idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot"

"I have evidence that proves otherwise." Andrew pointed out, making Tamaki turn red with frustration. Tamaki was to protest when Kyouya wacked him upside the head, merely saying,

"Shut up and play the game," Before adding under his breath, "Idiot."

Tamaki was quick to slot in his coins, practically bouncing with excitement. Honey was the first up to challenge the host club's prince. Sure honey was good, but Tamaki was bitter. Clearly he had a lot of experience playing this game as he hit nearly every beat with a 'perfect' or 'outstanding'. Honey didn't mind, he just danced and sang along.

But then it was the twins turn. But they didn't face Tamaki. Instead they shoved him off with a double hip bump and jumped in for the next game.

It was a good thing they didn't face Tamaki because they had the coordination of left-footed lamas. But to make it all better they ended with flamboyant poses. Jazz hands included.

Tamaki stole his place back. His gleaming eyes turning to look at Haruhi. By the look on her face she knew there was not going to be any point fighting this. She stepped onto the mat and slotted in a coin. Tamaki zoomed through the songs until he found the perfect one. It was something about dancing and making bunny ears, but Tamaki only picked it because it was adorable. Perfect for his darling daughter Haruhi! But he wasn't so happy when Haruhi started beating him. As the difficultly increased Tamaki missed a few, but Haruhi kept going, her feet moving quicker than you could keep track of. She smiled in a way that would've made Tamaki dye from cuteness overload if she hadn't been kicking his ass. The song ended and Tamaki was still for a moment. Disbelief flooded his features. How could someone have beat him?

But then he realised.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, racing towards her. "That was amazing, you were brilliant. I'm so proud of you! How did you get so good?" He rushed her, suffocating her in one of his vice-like hugs.

"I go….to the arcade….sometimes." Haruhi said through breaths as she tried to get out of Tamaki's choke hold. But they both knew full-well that Tamaki wasn't going to let her go for a long time after what just happened.

They all started heading towards the pizza shop. Then Tamaki stopped them.

"Wait. Andrew didn't play!" Tamaki shouted.

"I'm not even going to entertain the idea of me playing that." Andrew said over his shoulder as he continued to walk towards the Pizza place.

While the rest of them found seats, the twins and Andrew assigned themselves the job of collecting their order. One large cheese pizza, one large peperoni pizza and one large The Works pizza. Not to forget Honey's kids meal with a tiny pizza and toy. While waiting for their order Andrew and the twins began talking.

"So…." Andrew began, looking over at where Tamaki was fussing over where Haruhi would sit on the big round table they had found. "Tamaki has a thing for Haruhi?"

"Yep." Said Kaoru, popping his lips at the _p_.

"Does he even realise that?" Andrew asked.

"Nope." Said Hikaru in exactly the same way. Andrew tutted and shook his head, a look of pity in his eyes.

"Poor bastard."

When they finally got the order Tamaki was still trying to organise where everyone sat. "I should be allowed to sit next to Haruhi, she's my daughter!"

"Shut up Tamaki." Andrew interrupted Tamaki's rant. "Here, Haruhi you sit there." Andrew pointed to a seat. "And Tamaki sits there." He pointed to the seat next to her, making Tamaki's face light up with glee. "Honey and Mori you can sit on the other side of Haruhi, then the twins next to them, then Kyouya, then me. Good?"

"Good." Everyone agreed; no one else but Tamaki really cared where they sat as long as they had pizza. However Andrew did notice the slight bitter look one of the twins had as they sat down on the opposite side of the table as Haruhi.

They peeled off the top of each pizza box, a delicious aroma floated around them, making their mouths water with anticipation. They passed around the plates and began picking off slices of pizza quickly, before the others ate it all. Andrew took one slice of each type of pizza. He noticed Kyouya only took two slices of the plain pizza. How dull. Tamaki and the twins fought over how many slices of The Works pizza they could each have. Honey had a whole mini pizza to himself so he was quite content and Mori just took slices of whatever pizza was closest. Haruhi looked like she'd decided it was too risky to get between the twins and Tamaki's fight for The Works pizza so she chewed on some pepperoni pizza while she waited for them to cool down. Andrew sighed. He grabbed the hem of Tamaki shirt and pulled, forcing him down on his seat. He leaned in and whispered so only Tamaki could hear,

"I think Haruhi wants a slice of Pizza."

"But she has…" Tamaki started, but Andrew gave him a stern look, pointedly shifting his gaze back and forth from The Works pizza and Tamaki. The idiot finally got the message, grabbed the box and offered it to Haruhi. "A slice of The Works my dear?"

Haruhi tried to mask her eagerness as she took a slice heaped with meat and peppers, "Thanks Senpi."

"Awww you're very welcome." Tamaki cooed, embracing Haruhi in a hug so cute Andrew could see hearts, roses and sparkles dancing around them. Literally. Haruhi pushed Tamaki off so she could finally eat her pizza. Tamaki accidently jogged her as he pulled away. The pizza, oblivious to Tamaki, smacked her face. She sighed and gave Tamaki a weary look. Already looking at his own pizza, Tamaki hadn't noticed the giant ketchup stain he'd caused on Haruhi's face. Andrew's head dropped with distain. He elbowed Tamaki. Tamaki quickly looked from Andrew to Haruhi and quickly noticed why he'd deserved that jab to the ribs.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. Here…" He grabbed some tissues. "I'll help you with that."

He quickly dabbed away the leftover ketchup that covered her nose, she laughed and tried to grab the tissues so she could do it herself but he wasn't having any of it. By the time she finally plucked the tissues out of his hands he'd just about managed to get all of it off. She gave him an irked look then smiled, "Thanks again Tamaki-Senpi."

With that they all finally got started with their Pizza.

"So you're telling me…." Andrew started, waving his half eaten pizza at Tamaki. "That you do cosplaying for this host club?"

"Of course." Tamaki said, smiling and thrusting his arms out flamboyantly. "All sorts, in fact I was thinking we do one in honour of our newest host."

"Sure." Andrew said through a mouthful of Pizza, his hand covering his mouth. Honey raised his little eyebrows curiously,

"You like cosplay?"

"Everyone does, anyone who says they don't are liars." Andrew replied, then without a word started removing his rings and bracelets, one by one. Silence fell except for the clink as each metal ring or bracelet hit the table in a small growing pile. He eventually said, "I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Why did you have to take all them off then?" one of the twins asked, looking at the pile of metal in confusion.

"Because they are cheap and will lose colour if I leave them on while washing my hands." Andrew shrugged and walked towards where the sign said 'toilets.'

Curiosity got the better of Tamaki and he started looking at each of the rings and bracelets that lay there on the table between him and Kyouya. Andrew wouldn't mind. None of them seemed to be very special, just things you pick up from shops when you like the look of them. There were some rubber band with the names and logos of band scrawled across them in a dark, edgy hand. Others were simple chains or spikey bracelets. The rings were the same, nothing of much interest. Except one. A silvery-black ring, embellished with carved swirls and in the middle was a curled K. K? What did K stand for?

"Tamaki, you might want to put that down." Haruhi warned. "He'll be back soon and I don't think he'll be happy about you looking through his things."

"One moment." Tamaki said, just as he spotted something at the bottom of the pile. He plucked it out and held it between his fingers. It was a bracelet, but not any kind. It was made of merely some stretchy string and some brightly coloured plastic beads. There was every colour of the rainbow on there. Some of the beads were shaped like sea shells, hearts or stars. And in the middle of the bracelet were four beads in a line, each with a letter on them, spelling out the name 'Andy.' It made Tamaki smile because the bead with the D written on it had been put on backwards. It looked like something a child had made.

"Do you mind?" Tamaki jumped at the sound of Andrew's deep, clipped tone and spun around, trying to mask being caught red handed with a Hollywood-worthy smile. Andrew didn't say anything more. He simply started placing each bracelet back on his slim arms and slipped his fingers into each silvery ring, it was almost like a ritual. The last bracelet to go on was the rainbow coloured, crafted bracelet Tamaki had been holding.

Haruhi tried to compensate for Tamaki's actions, "He didn't mean anything by it Andrew. He just lets his curiosity get the better of him sometimes." That earned a sad look from Tamaki.

"If you wanted to look at them, you should've just asked." Andrew smiled, just slightly. Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief with that response. "They're only jewellery after all."

"Really?" Tamaki sat up enthusiastically, seeing his chance to ask about both the bracelet and the ring. But the twins beat him to it,

"So what's that bracelet with the coloured beads?" asked one of the twins.

"This?" Andrew pulled at the bracelet. "….Is something my little sister made for me one day at school. I never leave the house without it."

"And the ring?" asked the other, as if Andrew would know what one they'd all been looking at. Andrew held up both his hands, covered in rings, and gave them a look. "I mean that one…the one with the K on it? What does the K stand for?"

Andrew went quiet, looked down at his hands and looked at the ring, as if he'd forgotten it was there. He twisted the ring around his finger and eventually said, "Also for my sister. Her name is Katelyn."

There was a round of awws across the table, to quick Andrew responded with a look that screamed _it's-not-that-cute! _But it so was.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I ran into some major writers block for this one. On the bright side it's turned out to be my longest chapter yet and hopefully helps our little characters bound a bit. I know roughly what I'm gonna do for the next chapter so all should be good.**

**Again, my apologies. Thank you everyone who's reading and thank you all those people who review. **

**x**


	9. Andrew's rude awakening

Andrew groaned as his eyes, still heavy from sleep, began to slowly creep open. He stretched out his arm and fumbled across his bedside drawer until his fingers found his phone. The light from the phone made Andrew squint slightly as he looked at the time. 9 Am, Saturday. _Great,_ he thought as he threw the phone back down and rolled back under his covers, pulling them tightly over his bare chest. He laid there for a while, in that half-sleeping, half-waking place. Then he felt himself slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

That was until his door burst open. His immediate guess was that his little sister, Katelyn had decided she wanted him to play with her. "Katelyn, it's a Saturday. Until noon, I'm dead to the world."

"Wrong." Cheered an all too familiar voice. "Guess again!"

Andrew's eyes flew open. Then narrowed. Still holding the covers to his chest he sat up. And there they were. The host club. Haruhi stood at the back near the door, looking more awkward than Andrew had ever seen her. Understandable, the host club appeared to have made her barge into a guy's bedroom. While he was sleeping! The rest of the host club just looked as they normally did, like they hadn't just invaded the privacy of a guy they had known for a grand total of two weeks. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let us in." Said the twin standing on the left, Andrew still had yet to learn how to tell them apart.

"And how did you know where I lived?"  
"Kyouya." The other twin answered pointedly, clearly not wanting Andrews death glare on them for a moment longer. Andrew swiftly looked at Kyouya, who raised his eyebrows in a manner which screamed_, what are you going to do about it?_

"Okay then, _why_ are you here?"

"Well, my dark-loving friend." Tamaki exclaimed as he perched himself down on the edge of Andrew bed. Then with one look from Andrew stood straight back up again. "We thought-"

"Tamaki thought." Kyouya corrected, pushing up his glasses as he did so.

"Yes, I thought-" Tamaki started again.

"That's a first." Andrew snickered. Tamaki frowned giving Kyouya a hurt look,

"As I was saying, it's a lovely day and we could all go on an outing." There was a long pause as Andrew pretended to mull it over, only to give Tamaki a defiant smile and say,

"No." Before turned over to land face-first back into his pillow. "Now would you be so kind as to leave so I can enjoy my Saturday lay-in."

They didn't leave.

But he heard footsteps all the same, coming towards him. Before he could turn around to tell them to beat it, the covers were swiftly wiped off him. Him, and the rest of the host club, quickly realised he was only wearing a pair of black boxers as he lunged for the blanket that was between the twins devilish fingers. The twins were both laughing. Tamaki gasped and ran over to cover Haruhi's eyes. Kyouya dropped his head and sighed, his fingers pressing against his forehead in dismay. Andrew tried to grab the sheets but the twins pulled them away and out of his reach. He flipped them off and grabbed the jeans he'd thrown on the floor from the day before, tugging them on quickly and buttoning them. "Right, that's it. Out!"

"But-" cried Tamaki. But Andrew quickly began pushing them out the door.

"Out. Out. Out. Out. Out. Out. And, if you didn't hear me the first time, out!" He slammed the door in their faces. His head hit his hand with enough force to bruise. He sighed. _I guess I'm__ awake,_ he thought. He took a calming breath and shouted to the other side of the door. "Since you've already woken me up, you can stay here for the day if you like, but I'm _not_ going outside today."

"That's fine by them." He heard Haruhi shout.

"I'll be out in a minute." He stripped off the old jeans and found a new, more comfortable, pair to put on. They were black and slightly less tight than he would normally wear. He pulled open a slightly overflowing drawer of t-shirts, which gave an unnerving creak as it slid open. The first thing that came to hand was an old band t-shirt which was about one size too big for him. It didn't matter; he wasn't trying to impress anybody. He looked in the mirror at his raging bedhead. He looked longingly at the drawer that held his straighteners, but eventually settled for just brushing and flattening down the mess of hair. As for the bags that had begun to form under his eyes, nothing he could do about that other than curse the host club.

Outside his room they were nowhere to be found. Andrew walked down the hallway and down the stairs towards his living room. He didn't like the sound of stifled giggles that were coming from the living room. He heard the gentle hum of his mother's voice, but couldn't hear what she was saying. This could_ not_ be good. He pushed open the door to find his Mom sitting in the middle of the sofa, the host club gathered around her. Haruhi sat on her left, wearing a flowing pink dress that just brushed her knees. Tamaki sat on her right, holding a book that made Andrew give his Mom a look of pure anguish. Staring right up at Tamaki was a chubby-cheeked, dewy-eyed and, most importantly, ginger Andrew. The picture must've been taken when Andrew was around five years old.

They must've herd him enter as they all turned to look at him with smiles plastered across their smug faces. Even Kyouya looked particularly amused by the whole scene. Andrew fumbled. He whisked past his mother to loom over Tamaki and scoop the book out of Tamaki's hands, slamming the book closed. With that, smiley, rosy-cheeked Andrew was gone. Now replaced with a dark, sharp-faced Andrew, who was not best pleased that they'd been looking through his old photos. His mother gave him an almost cunning smile but it was laced with a slight joy, she'd been pestering him for months about how he hardly ever had friends over, truth was, he didn't really have any of consequence,

"I thought your friends would enjoy looking at some of your old pictures, especially since you left them down here all by themselves."

"They came into my room while I was sleeping!" Andrew said, throwing his arms out as if to say _what-was-I-supposed-to-do?_

"I heard." His Mom stood up, tugging a strand of strawberry blond hair behind her ear as she turned to look at Andrew. Andrew was a whole head taller than his Mom, but they both shared the same thin frame. "Are you and your friends going out then?"

"Is it okay if we stay here?" Andrew asked.

"As long as you don't make too much noise, I'm going to be going to the shops in a minute so do you mind taking care of her while I'm gone." That was when they all heard soft thumping coming from upstairs. "Speak of the devil."

"Yep." Andrew commented as he threw the scrapbook into the drawers of a nearby desk.

"Who?" Asked Haruhi, looking around to glance up the staircase. The footsteps continued to make their way closer, then they stopped for a moment, and with the creak of a door they drifted somewhere else.

"Katelyn…" His head was cocked slightly, listening to the sound of the little feet padding upstairs. He sighed. "And she's gone in my room."

Both he and his mother rolled their eyes as they heard Katelyn's bell-like giggle. In many ways Andrew had taken on his mom's physicality, and looks. His dad had taken off before he was born (good riddance!) so it was understandable that Andrew would adopt his mother's feminine habits. First example: Wearing makeup.

"Yay, I can't wait to meet Katey-chan." Honey said, bouncing over to the door to wait for her, hugging Usa-chan to his chest affectionately.

"Me too." Tamaki agreed. Then he stood, making a flamboyant gesture towards Andrew's Mom, "I'm sure she will be just as beautiful as her mother."

Andrew's Mom raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not impressed. She exchanged a look with Andrew, whose head had connected with his hand with an audible slap. Tamaki faltered, not expecting that reaction. But the attention was quickly drawn away from Tamaki as the footsteps picked up again, followed by the creaking of the stairs and Katelyn walked to them. Andrew's Mom must've spotted her first, her eyes widened affectionately and her lips stretched into wide grin, showing her rows of pearly white teeth. And sure enough, in padded an excited-looking little girl, so small she only reached past Andrew's waist.

Now he saw why she had been in his room. "Would you stop stealing my clothes," Andrew said with a huff, as he looked at his golden-haired sister looking extremely out of place inside a black T-shirt with a flaming skull featuring on the front. The shirt was miles too big for her tiny frame, just grazing her knees like a dress. But that didn't stop them from being able to see the baby blue pyjama bottoms poking out from underneath. She looked around at everyone, taking in the adoring faces of the host club. She gave Andrew a questioning look, edging her way to his side so she could grab the hem of the T-shirt Andrew was wearing. She didn't know much Japanese so she simply spoke to him in English, "Who are they?" She asked in her high, song-like voice.

"Friends." Andrew replied in English, "Do you remember how to say your name?"

Katelyn nodded excitedly, proud that she'd remembered, then she turned to the host club and in Japanese she said, "I am Katelyn."

Andrew brushed a hand through her hair, a silent gesture to tell her well-done. Honey bonded over to her with a stunning smile stretching from ear to ear. He spoke to her in perfect English, obviously learned from school. "Hello Katelyn. You can call me honey."

"And I'm Tamaki!" Tamaki said, arms spread dramatically. Katelyn gave Andrew a look.

"Is that the stupid one?" She asked in English, pointing a finger at Tamaki, whose face crumpled.

"Yes….yes it its." Andrew said, he said it in Japanese, but she understood it enough. It was all practice after all. Tamaki sat back down on the sofa defeated. The twins Kneeled down next to Katelyn, causing her to beam in awe, but she wasn't looking at them, she was looking at their hair.

"I like hair." She tried to say in Japanese, getting the grammar slightly wrong but it was good enough.

"Thank you." They replied in unison, "I'm Hikaru," Said Hikaru. "And I'm Kaoru," Said Kaoru, they spoke in simple Japanese so she could understand.

Honey jabbed a finger at Mori, "And that's Mori."

Haruhi pointed to herself and simply said, "Haruhi," Giving Katelyn a big smile as she did so.

"I'm Kyouya." Said the final member of the host club. Katelyn looked slightly overwhelmed by all the names flying at her but she smiled anyway, still clutching Andrew's T-shirt. Andrew's mom finally interjected, having already started slipping a bag over her shoulder,

"I'm sorry about this but I do need to be going now, any later at the mark will start to get crowded." She bent down to place a soft kiss on Katelyn's cheek. She was about the turn away when Andrew coughed, tapping a black-painted finger to his cheek. Despite the gesture his face remained flat and emotionless, only the slight glint in his eyes gave him away. She gave a small chuckle and, to the host club's surprise, gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving with a few quick goodbyes to the rest of them.

Once she left the twins gave Andrew a look, clearly holding back giggles. Andrew simply raised an eyebrow, just as his mother had. "I don't see what's so funny. I may get kisses from my Mom but I could still kick your asses." Lies. Considering, like most people in Ouran, the twins had probably had martial arts training of some sort he didn't have a prayer of taking on both of them. Not to mention his asthma, this would mean that any hard-core fighting was pretty much out of the question. But he'd never need to fight the twins. The twins laughed it off, knowing he was only joking.

"Andy," Said Katelyn. "I'm hungry."

Thinking about it, so was Andrew. He patted her head and gave her his little half-smile, "Well, go to the kitchen and decide what you want and I'll be there in a minute to make it for you."

"Okay," And with that she trotted off to the kitchen. Andrew looked round to the others, "Would you guy like anything to eat….or drink." They looked round at each other, all agreeing in murmurs that they already eaten breakfast so they didn't really need anything to eat. They unanimously decided that they would all just like some coffee.

"Alright….I'll be a little while so….don't break anything." Andrew warned as he left to find the kitchen. He sighed when he saw that Katelyn had already climbed onto the countertop to reach for the cupboard which held the cereal. He plucked her from off the side and gave her a look, "Kat, can I leave you alone for even five minutes without you doing something you shouldn't?"

She gave him a cheeky smile and shook her head, which made him, chuckle as he placed her down on the floor. He grabbed the cereal she'd been reaching for and got out Katelyn's own bowl, it was painted with blue waves all around the bottom, with a little red boat floating along the middle. He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. In a few minutes he'd made the cereal, and after plopping the spoon into the milk, causing it to make a little splash as it went in, he passed it to Katelyn. With a smile she thanked him and ran off to the living room to eat it. Andrew paused for a moment, and then turned to shout back into the living room. "By the way, first rule: Katelyn gets first priority seats!"

"As if we would have it any other way!" Tamaki shouted back, Andrew could practically imagine Tamaki dramatically springing up to offer Katelyn his chair, ever being the host's club's very own prince charming.

He poured water into the kettle, filling it right up to the top. He somehow managed to locate eight cups. But just as he set them all down Haruhi entered. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure, don't you want to be with them, I'm not exactly the most interesting person to talk with?"

"Tamaki and the twins are up to something so I wanted to give you a heads up, and whatever they're doing, I don't want to be dragged into it. It's bad enough they made me come into your bedroom with them." Andrew winced slightly as he remembered.

"Sorry about that, I don't like pyjamas."

"In that case it could've been worse." Andrew gave a wide eyed nod as he placed down all the stuff needed to make tea and coffee.

"As for them," Andrew cocked his head in the direction of the living room. "I'm sure they are probably just going to try and take another peek at my baby photos."

"Speaking of that, you never told us you were ginger," Haruhi said, Andrew just shrugged in response.

"If you want to help you can start making the drinks, seven coffees and one tea. Five sugars." With that he left Haruhi to her own devices as he switched on the toaster ad plopped in two slices of bread. He was about to open another cupboard when he spotted Haruhi out the corner of his eye. He grabbed her hand just as she was about to pour in some milk. "What are you doing?"

"Making tea?" He gently took the milk from her hands and put in down.

"You never put the milk in first!"

"What difference does it make?"

"What difference? You have no knowledge of good tea. If you put the milk in first the tea loses half its flavour." Andrew explained.

"I've always just put the milk in first." Haruhi shrugged; clearly she was not getting it.

"You freak." He said jokingly, turning back to find some chocolate spread for his toast. Haruhi laughed and carried on making the drinks (The correct way.) After a few minutes the toast popped up, making Haruhi jump slightly. Andrew grabbed it and tossed it onto a plate along with the chocolate spread and a knife. He put each of the drinks onto a tray and, without giving Haruhi a chance, picked up both the tray and his own plate and proceeded to make his way to the living room.

Inside, sure enough, the twins were holding the scrapbook and flicking through the pages with interest. Andrew put the food and drinks down on the coffee table, making the twins jump and look up. Tamaki had seen Andrew enter so he was already as far away from the twins as possible. Andrew snatched the book out of the twins hands, making a show of snapping it closed; he then proceeded to hit them both round the head with it. He walked back to put the book in the drawer, pausing only to whack Tamaki over the head also. Katelyn laughed as the boys groaned and rubbed their heads.

Andrew passed out the mugs, making sure to give Tamaki the one with the words "Drama Queen." He gave Haruhi his mother's special cup; it was painted with cheery blossoms and shaped slightly like a flower, the rim resembling the shape of flower petals. Even the handle looked like a flower steam. He normally wouldn't use it but that was the only cup left and he needed eight cups. At least he could trust Haruhi not to drop it. He gave Honey the mug that his Mom normally uses; it was pink and covered in brightly coloured cupcakes, each with a red cheery sitting on top. And who could forget Kyouya with a cup featuring the stern-faced dwarf, grumpy with the words "I don't like mornings."

Andrew sat on the floor with the twins and Mori. Haruhi sat in the middle of the sofa with Tamaki on her right and Honey and Katelyn on her left. The sofa was only meant to seat three but Honey and Katelyn were so small they fit together on one of the cushions. They seemed to have great fun talking about stuffed animals and sweets. Andrew took a sip of his tea from his own mug. It was black all over with a skull and cross bone, the word 'poison' etched in blood red underneath.

"That's a charming mug you have there." Kyouya said from where he stood next to the couch.

"The funny thing is, that if Haruhi had carried on the way she had, poison might've been the right word for what she would've made." Andrew said, making the whole group give Haruhi a confused look.

"I was about the put the milk in first." They blinked, still not understanding. "You're not supposed to put the milk in first." They all nodded, but still had the same look of _what difference does it make?_

Andrew shrugged; _they will never understand good tea. _He ignored them and started spreading layers upon layers of chocolate spread on his toast. He had always been one of those people who could eat out a candy store and not gain a single pound. That's high metabolism for you. He quickly finished the toast and used the knife to scoop out a load of chocolate. The knife made a soft clinking sound against his lip rings as he placed the chocolate into his mouth. He glanced up. Everyone was looking at him with a mixture of disgust and confusion.

"What? It's mine," He said defensively, but it came out slightly mumbled due to the knife that was still in his mouth. He pointed to Katelyn. "She doesn't like this kind, and my Mom doesn't eat it either, so it's not like I need to worry about germs because I'm the only one who has it….." The awkward silence that fell was too painful to let go on. The problem was no one knew what to do next in terms of activities. Andrew, still licking the last remains of chocolate of his knife suggested, "So…Is anyone brave enough to play Dares?"

**I would've done the whole thing in one chapter but it would've turned out way too long. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading x**


	10. If You Dare

Andrew, having been the one to suggest the game, was made to go first. Katelyn had already trotted off to her room to play with her toys and Haruhi noticed Andrew had a smirk which suggested he was ready to wreak havoc.

Andrew waited for a dare as he looked at each one of them in the circle. The twins, unsurprisingly, came up with an idea first, both shouting in unison, "Eat a whole spoonful of cinnamon!"

Andrew rolled his eyes and walked out to the kitchen. He came back minutes later with a spoonful of cinnamon and bottle of water. "How did I know someone was going to have to do this at some point?" He said, half to himself as he eyed the spoon.

He took a deep breath and put the spoon in his mouth. He paused for a moment, clearly trying to somehow swallow the mound of cinnamon he'd just placed in his mouth. His cheeks went thin as he tried to hold it in, his lips pursing just slightly.

Then, with a deep throaty cough a cloud of orange dust came spraying from his mouth. Andrew tried to cover his mouth but he wasn't quite quick enough. The whole group recoiled as Andrew continued to splutter, choking out the last of the cinnamon. His tongue had now turned orange as he stuck it out in disgust. He chugged nearly half the water in the bottle in three large gulps. He put the bottle down to catch a breath, pausing only to say, "That is the vilest thing I have had the displeasure of putting in my mouth."

"That's not what she said." The twins snickered before doing a little fist bump. That comment earned a throaty chuckle from Andrew before he began gulping down more water. Everyone's eyes slowly drifted from Andrew and onto Tamaki, who was sitting just next to Andrew. Tamaki seemed to already regret having taken part in this game. Haruhi sighed, knowing that after Tamaki, she would be next. And the game was only going to get worse. Tamaki looked terrified. And for a good reason! Andrew laughed from behind his bottle of water, holding up his hand to silence anyone who tried to speak, clearly having already thought of an evil way to torture Tamaki. Andrew placed the bottle on the floor again, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and without a word, left the room. It sounded like he was back in the kitchen again.

And sure enough he came back with a bowl of ice cubes. He passed them to Tamaki with only the words, "These, in your underwear."

"What?" Tamaki said, looking horrified at the bright blue bowl of ice in his hands.

"Pay back." Andrew said, sitting back down next to Tamaki. "You get to see my underwear, you get ice down yours."

Tamaki gulped and stood up. Walking a few steps back he pulled his trousers and underwear forward. Clutching a few ice cubes in his hand he dropped them in one by one. The first one he was fine. The second one he flinched. By the time the third one went in he was already in fits. But he still hand a few more to go before they could consider the dare as complete. As each one went in he started jumping around as if that would help, which only added to the host clubs combined laughter. Even Haruhi had to laugh at the fact he screamed like a girl.

But Haruhi spotted out the corner of her eye Andrew reaching for the half-full bowl of ice cubes that Tamaki had left on the floor. Haruhi knew exactly what Andrew was planning to do. She caught his eye and gave him a look. He looked back as if to say _what?_ She looked from him to his slim hand, which was still clasping the brim of the bowl. He rolled his eyes and put it down. He looked back at her and mouthed jokingly; _you have no fun, _and looked away.

By this point Tamaki was over 9000% done with this dare. With another storm of girlish screams he pulled each ice cube out of his pants and as far away from himself as possible.

"You can go pick those up." Andrew informed him, waving a disinterested hand over the area where most of the ice cubes had fell, "Because I am _not _touching those."

Tamaki started cleaning up the cubes as the game moved over to Haruhi. Haruhi dreaded any dares that came from Hikaru, Kaoru or Andrew. Unfortunately, Andrew was exactly who she got a dare from. "I dare you, to play chicken with tongues with Kaoru."

"Chicken with tongues?" Haruhi had never heard of it before.

"You stick your tongues out, move towards each other, and the loser is the one who pulls away first. And the loser is out of the game"

Kaoru tried to look confident but Haruhi could see flashes of nerves flicker in his eyes. They slowly looked at each other, shrugged half-heartedly, and then poked their tongues out. It wasn't long before Tamaki began his theatrics,

"What do you think you are doing?! What if neither of you pull away? You can't do this to my poor daughter!" He shouted, Andrew held him off as Haruhi and Kaoru got closer and closer. Honey giggled as the distance between them began to become smaller and smaller. Haruhi's face started to scrunch up in reluctance. She knew Kaoru had no fear when it came to stuff like this so there was no way she as going to win this. Without a second thought she pulled away. Good thing too as a second more and they would've been tongue clashing.  
"You're out!" Honey laughed. Haruhi sat back with a slight feeling of relief. At least now she wouldn't have to do any more of Andrew's dares. Her suffering wasn't over. She didn't notice Andrew had let Tamaki go until he tackled her with a vice-like hug, cooing over how he would never let the evil twins, and the meanie Andrew, do anything like that to her again. But her concerned had now shifted from Andrew's evil dares to Tamaki's anaconda grip. She managed to make him loosen his hold enough for her breathe again but it seemed she was getting no help of actually getting the idiot off her, so she left him there in his world of theatrics as the game moved on. Hikaru's turn. Before anyone could get a word in Honey piped up,

"I dare you…." He smiled sweetly, "To kiss Usa-chan."

Even Haruhi palm-faced at how easy the dare was. Hikaru chuckled, knowing that he had now gotten away with not having to do one of the more blush-worthy dares Haruhi knew Andrew had been saving for the twins. Honey offered up Usa-chan carefully. Hikaru smirked; finding the dare so easy for him it was almost ridiculous. He gave the bunny a cute peck on the lips, even adding in a little hug afterwards. Honey clapped and cheered as the rest of the host club rolled their eyes. Hikaru handed Usa-chan back. When he sat back next to Kaoru, he gave him a knowing smirk, almost mocking the fact that he knew his brother was going to get a far worse dare. But surprisingly, that did not come from Andrew.

"I have a dare for you Hikaru." Tamaki said, finally releasing Haruhi to jab a finger in Kaoru's direction. Haruhi had a feeling this was going to be revenge for the dare Haruhi did with Kaoru.

"Bring it on," Kaoru said. Tamaki walked behind Kaoru and whispered in his ear. Haruhi struggled but she still couldn't hear what he was saying. Then, for just a moment, Kaoru's eyes flickered up to where Kyouya was standing, looking disinterested as he flipped through his notebook. Kyouya wasn't paying much attention as he felt 'he didn't see the point in embarrassing himself for the sake of a foolish game.' Tamaki practically slivered back to his place, looking more evil then Haruhi could ever have imagined. Kaoru got up and casually walked over to where Kyouya was standing, which did not go unnoticed. Kyouya stopped looking at the notebook and glanced up at Kaoru, then around at the gawking host club. Kaoru was now right next to Kyouya.

"What are you-" Kyouya's calm words were cut short, and replaced by noises of protest as Kaoru grabbed both sides of Kyouya's face and kissed him full on the lips. Kyouya's eyes were wide open in shock and disgust. He tried to pull away but Kaoru's hands held him there for what was a good five seconds. Kyouya could not get away fast enough. He tried to regain what was left of his now shattered dignity by fixing his slightly askew glasses and suddenly becoming very interested in his notebook. Kaoru laughed, clearly trying to over compensate for the lovely shade of red he was turning. Next up: Mori Senpi.

Haruhi decided she would try this time, remembering a dare she'd once been told to do in Middle school. "I dare you to eat mayonnaise and butter."

Mori paused for a moment, and then shook his head, "Uh-uh, bad idea."

"Come on!" Said Hikaru.

"That's an easy one." Said Kaoru, who had only just sat down after doing his dare.

"Uh- uh." Mori grunted. Which left the last in the circle, Honey Senpi.

"My turn!" Honey cheered, bouncing slightly. "What's my dare guys?"

"Your dare..." Said Hikaru.

"…Is to kiss Mori Senpi!" Kaoru finished. Honey giggled and before the boys could specify where he would kiss Mori Honey leapt over and planted a quick, yet utterly adorable, kiss on Mori's cheek. Mori only slightly gave away his expression of surprise, but then shrugged it off. Honey gave them one of his dazzlingly cute grins as he moved to where he had been sitting before, hugging Usa-chan to his chest. Tamaki couldn't help but act like a love-struck girl, cooing over how adorable that was.

Now the game started again. Beginning with Andrew, who still looked unfazed by the prospect of a new dare. Tamaki seemed keen to decide this dare,

"Your dare...is to let us put makeup on you." Everyone looked around at Andrew, eager to get in on Tamaki's dare. The twins where especially pleased.

"Nice going boss," They said in unison. Andrew however looked half appalled and half like he was considering whether or not he should agree to this dare. After what must've been an extensive inner monologue, Andrew gave a nod to say they were free to put whatever makeup they liked on his face.

He was going to regret that.

He brought down a bag full of makeup. Most of which he said was his Mom's. There was foundation, eye shadow, lipstick, eyeliner, mascara and he'd also taken the liberty of grabbing a whole packet of wet wipes.

And with that they got to work. The twins started with the foundation.

"That's not mine." Andrew said, trying to stop them from putting the liquid onto his face. "That's too dark."

"We don't care." They sing-songed merrily, proceeding to cake Andrew's reluctant face in the foundation that was about two tones darker than his actual skin colour, making him look a little odd by comparison. Tamaki insisted that he do the eyes, meaning the foundation, Tamaki didn't even want to attempt the eye linear. Andrew's face screwed up with disgust as Tamaki picked the brightest shade of pink he could find.

"Oh god." Andrew groaned as he closed his eyes. Tamaki attacked his eyes with the pink, stopping only to scoop up more eye shadow. Giggles erupted from nearly every member of the host club; even Haruhi thought Andrew looked hilarious. Andrew already looked like he regretted it and they'd only just started. The wins were ready to descend on Andrew with the eye linear, like surgeons with freshly sharpened scalpels. "No. Haruhi can do the eye linear."

"Erm…I'm not that good with makeup." Haruhi said as she was handed the eye linear.

"Doesn't matter, whatever you do it will be better than whatever they had planned." Andrew said, moving so that he was right in front of her. Haruhi got up onto her knees so she could get a close enough view. She shakily applied the eye linear, feeling extremely scared that she would poke him in the eye. She was about to finish when the Twins kept motioning to her, instructing her that they wanted her to add something. And as they said, she added little wings on each side, giving him a very messy cat-eye look. Andrew sighed, obviously knowing what she was doing.

"What's that I hear?" Andrew commented, holding a hand just behind his ear for effect. "Oh it's my dignity, in flames."

She couldn't help but snort at her own work. Just for effect she brushed on a little (a lot) of mascara. It was then Honey Senpi's turn. He looked through all the lipsticks and found one that was almost blood red. Andrew's nose began to flare as Honey tried to apply the lipstick to Andrew's lips, missing in serial places. Andrew had the face of someone who'd just been covered head to toe in slime. Honey finished the whole look off with a dash of stunning pink blush.

"Ta-da!" Cheered the twins, doing melodramatic Jazz hands while trying to hold back fits of laughter. Andrew did not look best pleased when he saw the host club's 'masterpiece' in the mirror.

"Oh dear." He moaned, prodding at his face disgustedly. "I look like a drag queen on a bad day."

"A _really_ bad day." Haruhi managed to say through all her laughing. Haruhi had to clutch her stomach to stop her guts from falling out.

Andrew dived for the wet wipes and began furiously wiping away the makeup, making each wipe look like it had been dunked into a blender full of dirt. By the end he'd used about ten wet wipes, most of which was used to try and get rid of the clown-like lipstick. The whole process left Andrew's face a patchy red from all the scrubbing, and his lips were stained from the lipstick, making them look a little pinker than normal, and his eyes had a little bit of mascara on them, giving him a bit of a panda look.

Tamaki looked even more worried than he had the last time. And for good reason. The twins were picking the dare again, and their faces betrayed looked of pure evil.

"We dare you." Hold for dramatic effect, "to kiss…." _Oh great,_ Haruhi thought. This should be interesting. "Andrew."

The twins snapped their heads round to look at Andrew's face. Andrew looked up at the sound of his name, his eyes wider than they had been at the mention of the host club's attempt to do his makeup. Tamaki looked nervous but agreed to do it. Tamaki gave Andrew a questioning look as he moved reluctantly closer to him. Andrew held up his hands in protest and backed away from Tamaki's looming face.

"No, I don't think so" Andrew scrambled to his feet, and then tried to look as casual as possible by placing his hands in his pockets.

"But it's a dare?" The twins said in unison.  
"But there's no way I'm kissing Tamaki," Andrew said jokingly, matching their tone completely. "I think I've been through enough. Anyway, my mom will be back soon so I need to get everything cleaned up."

Andrew laughed. But this laugh was different somehow, higher, making the whole laugh sound slightly nervous.

And with that, the game was brought to a sad and confusing end.

Sure enough, Andrew's mother did come home not long after that. Luckily they had cleaned up all the remains of the cinnamon and the little puddles made by the ice cubes. Andrew had even had time to jog upstairs to put all the makeup away. They were now all sitting on the couch/ floor watching the television. It was on some weird game show that Haruhi wasn't too interested in. The twins, Tamaki and Honey all looked entranced by it, cheering at certain bits and shouting when a contestant got something wrong. Even Andrew's sister Katelyn had come downstairs to join in. Andrew seemed to have zoned out. Haruhi still wondered about his reaction to that dare, sure maybe he just didn't want to kiss Tamaki. However something told Haruhi that there as something else to it than that.

It was just coming up to five-o-clock when Andrew checked the time. He got up from where he was sitting. "Guys, I think you might have to go now."

"Why?" Tamaki asked, giving his very best puppy dog eyes.

"Because I'm going somewhere soon," Andrew said flatly.

"Where? Can we come?" The twins both asked together.

"Nope. It's a family thing; we're all going out for a family meal at about seven." Andrew spoke quickly, walking around the room like he was searching for something to do while waiting for them to leave.

"But I thought Mom was working tonight," Katelyn said, Haruhi finally getting the chance to use the English she'd been taught in school. Katelyn's little face screwed up with confusion, looking up to meet Andrew's much less amused one.

"Yes, but Mom managed to get the day off," Andrew grabbed Katelyn's little hand and carted her off towards the door. "How about you go upstairs and start getting ready?"

"But I don't wanna go, I want to stay here," She whined, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Andrew could not have looked more exasperated, "If you go upstairs now you can wear one of my T-shirts there. Just not the one you have on now because you've got food down it."

"Really?!" She said excitedly. Haruhi did have to laugh at the disdainful look Andrew had when he looked at his stain-covered t-shirt. "Any one?"

"Yes, any one," Andrew sighed, Haruhi now really seeing the big brother side of him, the one that really loved his sister, but was annoyed to death by her as well. Haruhi had no siblings, but by the looks of it she wasn't far off by just being in the host club, especially with Tamaki pushing the whole 'family' thing. She couldn't blame Tamaki though, he also had no siblings, and it wasn't like he had anyone else to really connect with at home. But on the other hand, Kyouya had two brothers and still wasn't in a much different situation. Haruhi guessed it just depended on the family. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she had a little brother or sister if they were as sweet as Katelyn, or if they had a relationship as close as Andrew and his sister, or the twins….okay maybe not that close.

Katelyn resembled a small bunny the way she ran up the stairs; as soon as her little feet disappeared at the top Haruhi could already hear them making their way to Andrew's room. Haruhi pulled out the phone the twins had given her and quickly gave her Dad a call to say she would be home soon. She put the phone down on the little table by the side of the door as they all started to put their shoes on to leave. Tamaki had already planned for a limo to come pick them all up and luckily Haruhi would be the first to escape because, as she found out that day, she only lived a ten minute drive from Andrew's house. The twins gave Andrew a hi-five as they left; Honey gave Andrew a giant bear hug, followed by Tamaki. Andrew waved them all off as the limo pulled up on the curb.

When Haruhi got home she saw, as expected, her father hadn't cooked dinner. Instead he'd tossed his heels to the side and collapsed on the sofa. Frankly Haruhi didn't feel up to cooking either. She put her bag down and looked through some coupons they kept in the kitchen. One was for a Thai restaurant nearby that did take-out. Perfect! She picked up the house phone and dialled the number, calling to her dad to get his order. The lady on the other end took he order in a dry, monotone as if the motion of even lifting the phone was an effort for her. Haruhi gave the order politely, hoping her cheery voice would brighten the lady's spirits slightly- unlikely- and quickly counted out the money ready for when the order came. Lucky they had the coupons.

Haruhi tried doing some homework, her stomach making dying whale noises did not help, as she waited for the food. The knock on the door couldn't have come sooner. Haruhi was about ready to eat the whole meal in one bite, box and all! She paid the man and gave him a very grateful thanks.

Her father seemed less than pleased that they had to have take-out food but he ate it all the same, probably feeling just as hungry as Haruhi by that point. Haruhi quickly finished her food and decided to check her phone to see if Hikaru or Kaoru had sent anything as usual. She grabbed her bag off the kitchen floor and rummaged around. No phone. Haruhi began to panic as she fumbled even more. No phone. She tipped the bag over, only to find her wallet and other discarded junk inside. No phone. She searched through her brain. She couldn't remember having used it that often. The only times she could remember where getting a call from the twins saying they were going to Andrew's house, calling her dad to say she was going out with the host club and at Andrew's to say she was coming home. In her mind she retraced her steps as she called her dad, said a quick goodbye and then…what did she do then?

Andrew needed them to leave, so she had to put her shoes on. Did she put her phone in her bag then?

No she didn't, she realised with a shock.

She'd left it on table. At Andrew's house!

She checked the clock, it wasn't too late, maybe if she got there quick enough he might not have left yet. Her Dad offered to walk with her but she assured him that it wasn't that far. It was only twenty minutes by foot, and Haruhi was in a hurry. The streets were starting to dim a bit and Haruhi could already feel the harsh whip off the cold nights breeze. She wasn't scared of the dark, but dark alleyways and broken street lamps were enough to make anyone feel a little on edge.

She soon made it to Andrew's little house, just on the corner of the street. From the outside it looked quite unkempt, but so did most houses in the area. Weeds grew around the foundations of the house and some of the bricks were chipped and cracked. The whole house had a very 'lived-in' feel to it, making I seem just a little bit more homely than the other host's very look-but-don't-touch kind of houses. She knocked on the door softly, feeling strange knocking on Andrew's door without the Host Club with her.

Andrew's Mother answered, her pale and slightly aged face smiling at her brightly. Haruhi quickly noticed what she was wearing. Blue jeans, green t-shirt with a faded picture on the front and, most importantly, an apron. Why would she have an apron on if they were going for a family meal?

"Hello sweetheart, you're one of Andrew's friends, right?" She asked, in a way which made Haruhi back track over all her thoughts about how Andrew seemed so much like his mother. "I'll just get him."

Haruhi stood there quietly as his mother turned and without even moving an inch closer to the staircase shouted. "Andrew! The doors for you!" Okay, now _that _sounded more like Andrew's mother.

Heavy footfalls came thundering down the stairs to reveal a very confused and slightly annoyed looking Andrew. But also, a _very_ dressed up looking Andrew. Only when he saw Haruhi did even he seem to notice how he looked. He was wearing a black button-up shirt, done nearly all the way up except for the last one at the top. His trousers were neat and, for once, not denim. Framing his face was long curtains of what looked to be freshly washed and freshly combed black hair, free of all the product and edginess that she was used to. It was so different she couldn't decide if it looked better like that or how it was before.

He slowly approached the bottom of the stairs, seeming to notice how very undressed-up his mother was. His mom left and walked back towards where the kitchen was. Andrew grabbed the side of the door and leaned against it nonchalantly, as if he hadn't had a drastic change in appearance in the space of an hour.

"I left my phone here." Haruhi stuttered, she looked slightly around the door at the table, and there it was, just where she'd left it. She pointed to it, "Just there, sorry I'll be gone in a moment; I just couldn't lose that phone."

"Did you walk here?" He asked, looking around her to the street, probably checking to see if there was a car of some sort behind her.

"Yes, why?"

"Hold on one moment." He closed the door suddenly, making Haruhi step back. She waited a few minutes and eventually Andrew came outside, holding her phone in his hands. He held it out to her and she took it hesitantly, still not sure why he was outside with her, she noticed that his nails had been repainted from where they'd been chipped and flaky that morning, now a fresh shiny black. She said good bye and began walking, only for Andrew to walk beside her, she gave him a look.

"You don't have to walk me home, I don't live that far." She told him, not wanting to be any bother.

"I know, but I couldn't let a friend walk home alone at this time." He shrugged, his hand stuffed in his pockets casually. Haruhi couldn't help but study his transformed look.

"Have you…shaved?" She asked, staring at his jaw where this morning she could've sworn there had been just a bit of stubble. He didn't answer, instead he nervously scratched his jaw as if he had only just realised it himself, as his fingers brushed over his chin Haruhi noticed that he must've re-painted his nails, which were now a shiny jet black. Surely he couldn't be this dressed up for a family meal when his mother hadn't changed a bit. Haruhi glanced up at Andrew as he seemed to be trying his hardest to look anywhere else but at her, (and Haruhi really doubted the scenery of over-grown bushes and flickering street lights was all that interesting). She asked him pointedly, "I noticed your Mom wearing a kitchen apron, is there any reason for that Senpi?"

"She's a baker," the words came out fast, like an over-rehearsed speech. "She would've been ready sooner but she has to fill an order for a few days from now. That's why she went shopping today, to get ingredients. She was just decorating the last of the cakes when you knocked."

"You should've just ended with she's a baker," Haruhi said, exactly as he'd said it when she lied about where she'd found his library card. He fell silent, she didn't press any farther, maybe he had been telling the truth. And even if he was lying he obviously wasn't going to tell her what the truth was. There was no real way to explain how she knew he was lying. It was more of a hunch than anything specific.

In the past two weeks Andrew had really opened up to them, seemingly welcoming their friendship. But she soon realised that, without them asking first, he never told them anything. Of course, when they asked, he answered, but who was to say he hadn't lied then. Haruhi couldn't help but wonder if he trusted them at all yet. But then again, she couldn't expect Andrew to be an open book, but she at least hoped that he knew that the friends he had in the host club were true. And eventually he'd learn that no matter what he had going on he could tell them, and they wouldn't judge him for it.

The walk home was painfully silent after that. Haruhi was relieved when they arrived at her door, fumbling for her keys she made sure to thank Andrew for walking her home. He gave her one of his half-hearted smiles, his eyes only just visible where the wind was blowing his hair across his face, he didn't seem to mind. He brushed a hand through it, pushing his hair slightly back and out of the way. Haruhi was about to step inside when she said,

"Andrew?"

"Yes?" His eyebrows rose questioningly, but there was glint in his eye which suggested he was hoping she wouldn't say what he thought she would.

"You look nice like that." She said, which made him laugh.

"You saying I don't normally?" He asked, smiling genuinely. Haruhi rolled her eyes and gave him a _you-know-what-I-mean_ glare, and with a quick goodbye she stepped inside to be greeted with a nice stack of homework that she still hadn't completed.

**Sorry this one is late again. I keep writing chapters and then forgetting that I actually have to post them. Luckily I have the next chapter nearly ready so I should post it on time. **

**This chapter got a little more philosophical than I expected towards the end, but it's goo to have your serious thinking moments. **

**Hope you enjoyed x**


	11. Foreboding

Without his guitar to keep the girls distracted, Andrew realised he was actually going to have to talk to them. And not only talk to them, but seem attractive while doing so. Luckily the girls liked to ask a lot of questions.

"Andrew? Have you visited England at all since you left," asked Mica, whose hair had changed from curls of blonde to dead straight layers of black, Andrew couldn't decide if that was flattering or just plain strange. He didn't bother commenting on the hair; better not encourage her, especially when really she was definitely not his type.

"Once, when I was about fifteen. Unfortunately, there isn't all that much to do in England unless you're interested in sight-seeing…" Andrew took a sip of his tea, trying to think of what to say next, "…and staying dry for that matter. I have no problem with the rain, but I'd rather not be out in it, I don't much like getting myself ill."

The girls giggled. It was almost a routine now, Andrew speaks, and they giggle. Sometimes he wasn't even saying something even remotely funny or amusing and they'd still laugh. _What is with these rich girls? _Andrew asked himself, rolling his eyes as he took another gulp of tea. They were perfectly nice girls but he found it strange for them to be so taken with everything he said. That's why he liked Sayera the most out of his usual customers, she only laughed when he was actually being funny and didn't look at him like he was some celebrity whose every action was to be fawned over.

"Andrew, I think we were all wondering…." Sayera said, looking around at the other two girls that were sitting at his table, all three looked like they knew what she was going to ask. Her cheeks turned a slight pink colour as she stuttered, trying to find the right way to ask. She soon gave up trying to be around the bush and just came out with it, "Could you say something in English to us?"

He half-laughed, half-sighed at that. Was that all they wanted? His mind processed through all of Tamaki's pointers (Which he knew thanks to the compulsory lecture Tamaki put him through,) and decided he would do the 'mysterious-smirk' which Tamaki insisted he was perfect at. He also leaned forward just a bit with his chin resting on his hands. Then, in a low, baritone voice he asked completely in English,

"Well, what would you like me to say?" It was almost fun taking full advantage of his British accent. That even evoked a reaction out of Sayera, much to Andrew's surprise. _Maybe it's the accent,_ he thought.

"It doesn't matter; you have such a lovely voice," one of the other girls gushed.

"You flatter me," Andrew said, still in English. Despite how annoying the girls could be, he did somewhat enjoy the reactions; he was still a guy after all.

The host club had opened about an hour ago so normally all the girls had arrived. But at that moment, the door opened. Slowly a girl's head poked around the door to scan the room, her eyes were big with curiosity and bashfulness. She was about to close the door when Kyouya stopped her, putting on his charming smile. He spoke to her for a bit and slowly, like a cautious new-born deer, she entered the room. She had a slim, pointed face and ebony hair which rested as a bob just below her ears. Her bangs where completely straight and styled to perfection. Andrew managed to catch some of Kyouya's words as he spoke to the mystery girl.

"I'm afraid to say we haven't much space left." The girl's face turned a bright red, clearly embarrassed with everyone watching her as she come to realisation that she was too late.

"What are you talking about?" Andrew said quickly, the girl looking up at him hopefully. "She can come to my table if she likes."

Kyouya shrugged; more customers for Andrew, more money for the host club, a win/win situation. After she was informed how the whole thing worked Kyouya gestured for her to go to Andrew's table, which she did so with a nervous, yet happy, smile.

"Hello." Andrew said as he grabbed a chair for her to sit on, "I take it you're new to the host club."

"Yes," She sat down, looking at the other girls jealous faces.

"Then it's a good thing you're on my table because I haven't been here long either." Andrew tried his best to make her feel welcome, but he wasn't really good at that kind of thing, which meant the words came out awkward and slightly hollow. "What's your name?"

"Um…Mitsuki," She stuttered. Once introductions were over Andrew quickly tried to get the conversation back to the way it was, hopefully then she would just settle into it. No such luck. For a while he was talking with the other girls, every so often trying to include her in the conversation, but whatever she did say was half-hearted and short.

"Is there something wrong Mitsuki?" Andrew asked, trying his best to look kin and concerned, he wasn't good with sad people, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He did what most people did but inside his mind was screaming, _I don't know what to do here, what's the protocol? _

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be here." She replied, shaking her head. She then started to get up.

"Why not?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"He can't be much of one if you feel the need to come here," Andrew commented, only afterwards realising that that was a little rude. He tried to cover it with a smile. Luckily by the look on her face she agreed with him. "You can stay if you want, just so long as you wipe that glum look of your face."

She tried not to but eventually she couldn't help but smile. Her eyes connected with the floor for a moment as her feet shuffled nervously. "If only he was as nice as you."

"Trust me; I'm not as nice as you think." Andrew replied, leaning forward as he continued, "And bearing that in mind, this guy sounds like a massive waste of your time and if I were you I'd drop him like a ton of bricks. Then again, I'm not nice, and I'm certainly not the boss of you."

The girls were all silent for a moment, looking at him like he'd just dribbled down the front of his shirt. Mitsuki was looking down but he could see her cheeks turning a deep cherry red. He stood up, but still kept his distance. "I'm sorry Mitsuki, I talk outta my ass sometimes."

"No it's fine. You're right." She said, finally looking up at him. "I'm gonna go, I need to sort some things out. Thank you Andrew." With that she left. Andrew decided that it would be best not to follow her; she clearly needed space to think through whatever problems she had with the asshole she was dating. Andrew hadn't even met the guy and he already knew he must be an asshole; just by the way she looked when she mentioned him. Hurt. Sad. And unsure.

The whole incident left him off balance; he didn't like being put into situations like that. It was a horrible thing to admit to himself, but he was kind of glad that it was over.

**Sorry these next few chapters may be kinda sort so that I don't have the do the whole time-skip-in-the-middle-of-a-chapter thing. **

***Message to HeroOfOlympus11* **

**Firstly, the works Pizza is basically just pizza with EVERYTHING on it. Secondly I'm so flattered to have my own fangirl, and you are perfectly welcome to make an FF about my FF, under the condition you send me a link straight afterwards so I can read it too and fangirl over it myself. **

***Message to everyone* **

**I love you all who have read it. Every review I get puts a massive smile on my face and really makes my day. You are all such kind and awesome people, **

**Love you all *Internet hug* Keep being awesome xxx**


	12. Eve

**Yeah the last chapter was really badly written. I has originally gonna just go from chapter 10 to this chapter but then I realised that it might be a bit confusing if I went straight to this point when the last time you saw Andrew he had just walked Haruhi home in the dark. All your questions about Andrew's behaviour in chapter 10 will be answered soon but I'm taking a bit of a story detour at the moment so that I can do everything I wanted to. I hope you enjoy. **

With a quick glance at the cover, Eve slid the book in her hand into its correct place and picked up the next book. She smirked at the wonderful shade of violet that covered it. She could easily see it was some vomit-worthy romance, most likely featuring vampires. Back on the book shelf it went.

Eve checked her watch. Andrew was little late. That was strange for him, she glanced around the room but he was nowhere to be seen. With a shrug she carried on putting away books, only this time she kept a close eye on the entrance.

It was long before she saw a tall black-manned figure walk through the door. Immediately she knew something was off. His head was down so his hair covered his face like a mask. With quick steps he walked to the book case near the desk on the opposite side of the room. Eve decided to wait a little while before speaking to him. Still tidying books away, she slowly went from bookcase to bookcase until she was only a few feet from him. But she still couldn't see his face.

He turned slightly, allowing one fleeting glimpse of his pale face. Then it was gone. But in that one glance told her everything. Something was definitely wrong, and despite Andrew's apparent secrecy, she needed to know what it was. She couldn't see much of his face, only his cheek. But that was all she needed. His skin was pale sure, but he looked too pale. And she could easily see his hair was a little more matted than normal. It looked more like he didn't have time to style it then that he meant to make it that way. He moved himself slightly so his back faced her.

"Hello Eve," he said as usual, but it was wrong somehow. It felt more…forced. Like he was trying to make her believe everything was just okay.

"Hey Andrew." Eve replied, trying to stay cheery, but concern still leaked through her voice. She took a step closer. He pretended to be interested in a particular book, skimming through the pages quickly. She knew he wasn't actually reading it. Mostly due to the fact he didn't have his glasses on. There was no way he'd be able to read it even if he wanted to. "Do you want to work at the desk first or should I?"

It was nearly time for the library to open so normally Andrew would work the desk for half an hour and then Eve would take over for another half hour, and then so on until their shift was done.

"I think I'll just sort through the books for a while, I hope you don't mind."

Eve eyed him suspiciously, "No, that's fine." The silence that fell spoke volumes. They both knew what the other was thinking. Andrew knew he wasn't fooling anyone. Eve knew he was hiding something .

"Andrew." She said simply. "Can you please look at me?" It wasn't and order. Eve asked him softly, her voice concerned and kind.

He turned the book over in his fingers and pushed it back into the little pace between two other books. For a moment Eve wondered if he was just going to do batman and storm out the door.

But then he turned slowly.

Eve's eyes widened in shock as her sight rested on his bottom lip. It was cut on one side and slightly swollen. The area around his lip took on a slight purple-blue colour and the lip ring that had been on that side had been removed. Farther down she saw more, less prominent bruising on the left side of his jaw, these bruises were now fading to a red colour. And, while the cheek she saw was still a deathly white, the other looked slightly pink and swelling. She took a step closer, not sure what to do.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, her hand covered her mouth in shock. He decided to start a staring contest with the floor, shrugging as if it was nothing. She would've backed off just from seeing the tightening in his jaw, but looking at his jaw just gave her more reason to find out who had done this to him. She knew there was no way these injuries were by accident; Andrew wouldn't have tried to keep away from her if it had. She didn't know Andrew very well but when you work with someone in a place like the library you do familiarise yourself with their behaviours. And anyone who'd spent as much time as she had with Andrew would know he didn't like making a big fuss over anything. She took another, strong step forward, lowering her head to make eye contact with him. "You don't have to answer me now. Not here. But at least let me help."

Her words were spoken softly but there was no doubt in her voice, he was going to accept her help, she wouldn't take no for an answer. No matter if what testosterone-fuelled male-masculinity he had rattling around in there told him not to. "Eve, you don't have to do this. There's not really much you can do now, is there?"

His tone was a little harsh towards the end but, given the circumstances, Eve forgave him for it. She gave him a winning smile as she said; "Now that's where you're wrong. I may not be able to make those bruises disappear but I certainly can make it seem like they have."

That got his attention. She made a gesture with her hand, miming holding a brush to her face. He finally got it then. "Why didn't I think of that this morning?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"Because you're a dunce." Eve replied jokingly. She walked over to where their boss, Miss Watanabe, an elderly lady with snow white hair. She was a kindly woman who owned an unfortunate amount of cats. Not to mention she was rather fond of Andrew, where most adults simply giving him the cold shoulder. The lady gave her a pearly-toothed smile,

"You alright dear?"

"Yes Miss, I'm fine. It's Andrew…" Before Eve could finish her sentence, Miss Watanabe peeked over her shoulder to look at Andrew. Clearly he didn't manage to turn away quick enough because her eyes widened quickly then rested into a look of contained worry and pity. She then locked gazes with Eve again, and with a little nod from her Eve knew they were free to go. The best thing about Miss Watanabe was that she didn't pry, she didn't ask questions, and she knew when it was okay to step back and let someone else handle it. Yet if she'd been the first one to see Andrew she would've acted exactly how Eve did.

After a lot of persuading from Eve, Andrew reluctantly followed behind her as she led him out of the library.

It didn't take long to find a quiet place. They sat underneath the staircase in the performance section of the school, most Ouran kids didn't go there, and even if they did they wouldn't see them under the stairs. Eve unzipped her bag and found her emergency kit. Well, by emergency, it meant a makeup emergency. You never know when an unexpected spot is going to appear. He pulled back his hair so it was out of his face and allowed her to rub a moisturiser into his skin.

"It's only my emergency pack of makeup-" Andrew snorted. "Therefore, I do not have any primer; this will just have to do." Eve knew she didn't need to say that, but she felt the need to speak just to break the silence. "Are you alright with me doing this?"

"Sure, it seems everyone wants to do my makeup recently." Andrew shrugged. Eve gave him a look to which he replied with a _long-story _kind of look.

She then began applying concealer to the bruises, being careful to use soft strokes. She covered the redness on one of his cheeks and the bruises on his jaw. Then she carefully worked around his lip, making sure to avoid the cut. He winced slightly as she rubbed in the foundation around his lip.

"Sorry." Eve muttered.

"It's fine." He replied, slightly more slurred because he was trying not to jog her. She dipped back into her little green bag full of cosmetics to retrieve her pressed powder and brush.

"You know, it's a good thing you and I are about the same skin tone." Eve murmured through tight lips as she concentrated on evening out the foundation. He closed his eyes without order as she brushed over them. "The downside is that most stores don't sell our skin tone."

"True." Andrew agreed. "That's the pains of being ginger."

"You're ginger?" Eve said, taking a quick peek at the roots of his hair.

"Don't tell anybody." He said, smiling for the first time that day.

"Never. Pinkie promise!" She held out her pinkie finger in front of him, which he eyed scornfully.

"Are you serious?"

"I never joke about a pinkie promise." It almost seemed like he would just leave her hanging, but with a deep sigh he twisted his own, significantly bigger, pinkie around hers. Once that was done with she took a quick look around his face and eventually decided that she was finished.

She pulled out a tiny compact mirror and shoved it in front of his face. Plucking it from her fingers and he checked to make sure everything looked alright. She'd done a pretty good job as well, if she did say so herself. The redness in his cheek was unnoticeable and the bruises that were on his jaw had now faded to reddish patches. There wasn't much she could do about his lip other than cover up the bruising around it, the swelling was still there and she couldn't put makeup on the cut, especially one on his lip. But at least he could pass it off as a little accident if he wanted to.

It wasn't a big help to him, but she knew that Andrew liked his privacy and with the host club he'd joined, he was getting less and less of it. The last thing he needed was dozens of girls fussing over him. She may be doing exactly that but it's better her than some of the half-strangers that went to the host club. By covering the injuries at least he would have one less thing to worry about.

Thinking of the Host club, she realised how much Andrew had changed in the short space of time he'd joined. He'd only been there little more than a fortnight and already he seemed….happier? The girls who went to the library no longer looked at him with any kind of caution, some even smiled at him, and sometimes, just sometimes, he smiled back. Eve honestly believed that the Andrew before would've never let her do this for him.

But he hadn't completely changed. He said a quick thank you at started to leave. Eve caught him by the hem of his blazer, halting him in his tracks. "I don't think so."

Even the air seemed to have a bitter seriousness, the temperature seemingly dropping by a few degrees.

"Please tell me Andrew. I don't care what it is, I won't tell anyone." Eve pleaded with him; she didn't expect him to trust her. But she'd known him since the beginning of school when they'd joined the few students who worked at the library, and despite them not talking that much, she still felt like they were friends somehow. And when friends get hurt, other friends don't ignore it. Andrew sighed. He knew he wasn't getting away without telling her what'd happened, she could see it in his face. He turned to face her completely again,

"A girl came into the host club two days ago; she was having troubles with her boyfriend and I suggested that she leave him. What I didn't realise was her boyfriend was one of the usual assholes. So when she broke up with him, she must've told him that I told her to. He didn't like that." His tone was blank with little emotion. Eve knew what sort of people he was talking about. She'd seen them every now and again. They were some of the most spoiled of all the rich kids in the school, and it showed. Picking on those who didn't come from wealthy backgrounds were just prey to them. His slim frame and slightly less than normal look made Andrew an easy target. They hadn't ever done much other than the general name-calling and teasing, nothing Andrew would class as 'worth bringing up'. But this was serious. It wasn't like Andrew knew martial arts and could defend himself against someone from Ouran who had probably been brought up learning some type of fighting skill. He would hate her to think of him in that way, but despite the way he acted, he wasn't as strong as he liked to seem. He may wear makeup but he's still a guy, and like most guys, he doesn't want to admit when he's beaten.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, after I left the host club." Andrew's answers were back to short, quick responses. He had clearly outdone himself with his confession. It was certainly more than she'd hoped for.

"You have to tell…" She stopped when he started shaking his head. "Fine. Then at least learn how to fight back. I do martial arts, most of the kids in this school do, it would really help if you came to lessons sometime….Or if you don't want to take lessons then I'll teach you."

The words came spilling out her mouth before she even knew what she was saying, but all she did know was she wanted to help him. She'd had enough of watching those boys get away with treating people like this.

"Yeah, I might take you up on that." His words were hollow. But then next thing he said was genuine, even accompanied with a sweet half-smile. "I really appreciate what you did. Thank you."  
"You're welcome." She wanted to say more but he was already leaving.

**I hope this chapter makes up for the fact the last chapter was badly written. **


	13. Nobody messes with our Andy-chan

Hikaru placed a slender hand under Kaoru's chin, caressing his brother's soft ivory skin just below his lips. There was a tiny cut where Kaoru had accidently bit his lip. Gentle like a feather he bushed Kaoru's lip, wiping away the spot of blood that had begun to form. As they'd expected, the girls squealed with glee.

"Must you be so accident prone, Kaoru," Hikaru sighed, his voice smooth like syrup.

"It's only a small cut Hikaru, I'll be fine. Promise." Kaoru adopted a mixture of a hurt doe and a _I'll-be brave_ look.

"I know, but your lips are so precious, I wouldn't want anything to harm them." Hikaru's face was mere millimetres away from Kaoru's. That did it; the girls were lost to the world of forbidden brotherly love.

Their façade was interrupted by Haruhi, standing with a fresh tray of coffee. In unison they reached out a grabbed a cup, thanking her as they did so, they liked the new instant coffee, it was much quicker and easier to make, and therefore they could get it sooner. Haruhi passed cups to each of their costumers, but the twins both looked at each other with the same look of _they-really-don't-need-caffeine-right-now. _The boys faced each other, arms twisting together so their elbows linked, and then drank their coffee together while sharing enticing looks.

They started making conversation again after that, telling tales of their 'brotherly antics' which made the girls giggle. Kaoru, who was sitting on the side closest to Andrew's table, overheard Haruhi ask,

"What happened to your mouth?" Kaoru only needed a sideways glance to know she was talking to Andrew, but he could only see the back of his head. He listened more, it was probably nothing anyway.

"I was standing behind the kitchen door when my Mom opened it, I was about to open it myself so it hit me right in the mouth." Andrew said in an off-hand way, the way a kid would explain how he got one of the many bruises or cuts that children accumulated. "It's nothing; I'm just annoyed that the swelling meant I had to take my piercing out."

"Will you be able to put it back in when it heals?" Haruhi asked, worry now starting to leave her tone now that she knew he was okay.

"Probably not, lip piercings are notorious for closing up quickly. I could get it redone, or leave it as just the one piercing. What do you think; do I pull off the asymmetrical look?"

"I don't know, I think I like it both ways." Kaoru and Andrew both snorted with laughter at the same time, Haruhi was too innocent for her own good. Kaoru only then realised that he'd been spacing out. The girls and Hikaru all looked at him like he'd dribbled down his shirt. Hikaru shook his head slightly,

"Daydreaming again, are we Kaoru?" Hikaru leant forward, resting his chin on his hand.

"Sorry Hikaru, I was just listening to Haruhi talking to Andrew, apparently he had a little accident with a door and now his lip is a bit swollen."

"I hope he's alright," said a girl with locks of chocolate brown hair, concern filling all the girls' eyes.

"Yeah, he said he's fine." They all smiled with relief, it was nice to see the girls cared.

The time passed without incident, the twins eventually did see what Haruhi had meant. Andrew's lip was cut slightly on one side and surrounded by a patch of red lip. Underneath they could see the hole under his lip where his piercing had been. His jaw looked slightly red as well, which must've also been from face planting a door. Andrew seemed a bit self-conscious about. But the twins expected that from Andrew, Kaoru decided that Andrew probably didn't like the girls fretting over it.

When the club ended all the girls told Andrew how they hoped the wound would feel better soon. After the twentieth time the words bared no more meaning, but Andrew still said an awkward thank you each time. With each well-wisher he looked more and more like he wanted to leave.

The twins leaned nonchalantly against either side of Andrew's chair.

"So we hear you've been kissing doors," Hikaru said jokingly, which made Andrew smirk.

"You ought to be more careful Andrew, you have a quota to fill remember." Kaoru said as they both elbowed Andrew's shoulders. Andrew smiled as he stood up to face them,

"Shut up, you know girls like it when a guy has scars." He shrugged and started making his way towards the door; he turned on his heel to face them all, "Sorry to leave you so suddenly but I have to cook dinner tonight."

"It's your loss," Tamaki cried, "We are going to be discussing our next theme."

"I think I'll pass, as long as you've not got me in anything too ridiculous I don't really care." Andrew didn't wait to hear any more. With a soft thud of the door he was gone.

Despite the lack of one member of their team, they had to press onwards if they were to get the cosplay ready soon. They gathered around where Kyouya stood on his computer, typing away as Tamaki proceeded with his duties of announcing the newest Host Club costume theme.

"Men, I have deliberated for many hours over this…" Tamaki began, pointing to the sky dramatically as if gesturing to the under-used light bulb above his head, only to be interrupted by Kyouya,

"You just told me you only thought of the idea a moment ago." Tamaki's head and hand dropped, his blond locks falling in front of his face. He looked crest fallen for a moment, and then seemed to remember that he still had to tell them what he'd decided.

"Well…. I believe my next cosplay idea will be one of our best yet. This time the host club will transform into swash-buckling," He mimed jamming a sword through the air. "Fearless." He placed his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest. "Yet charming." He added last, dashing over to Haruhi to place a hand under her chin, which she shook of gently, rolling her eyes at his dramatics. "Pirates!"

The twins exchanged gleeful looks. They could use their mischievous nature to their advantage with this cosplay. They were going to enjoy coordinating the costumes….especially Andrew's. If they were quick they could use Andrew's new scar to really bring the whole costume together.

"Alright!" Honey cheered, "Does that mean I can have a parrot?"

"If you've already decided on a cosplay, why do you need us here?" Haruhi asked.

"Because we need to arrange times to rehearse and coordinate our big sword fight!" Tamaki flung his arms in the air as if they were going to applaud his idea. But it was simply met with Haruhi's less than enthusiastic expression.

"A sword fight?" Haruhi did not sound enthusiastic either, "But I don't know any martial arts or fighting stuff like you guys, can't I just sit out."

"Don't worry, dearest daughter of mine," Tamaki said, hooking an arm around her shoulders.

"Still not your daughter," Haruhi commented under her breath.

"Daddy will protect you from all the other nasty pirates," Tamaki voice dropped low and dark at the end as he gave the twins a dark stare. The twins looked from Tamaki to each other confused, _what did they do? _"Just imagine it, the evil pirates surrounding my dearest Haruhi, in fear she calls out to me like a damsel in distress. As it is my job to help a lady in need, I swoop in, saving the day and my adorable Haruhi. It will be so cute."

"That reminds us of a word too," Kaoru snickered.

"And that word isn't _cute_." Hikaru snorted as both twins shook their heads disapprovingly.

"I think I agree with the twins on that one." Haruhi said, looking down at Tamaki's hand still draped over her shoulder. But it wasn't there for long. Haruhi's words soon sent him into his spiralling vortex of sadness, leaving him to mope in the corner of the room.

His descent into sudden depression was interrupted by the sound of the door bursting open. All heads swivelled round to gaze upon the same girl who'd came into the host club late the other day, she looked worried.

"You need to go," She said, panting like she'd been running a lot. She braced herself with her hands on her knees, her sweat soaked hair falling in front of her face. "It's Andrew. I'm so sorry."

"What?" The whole host club said in union, even Mori.

"What's happened?" Tamaki said, gripping her shoulders in a panic.

"They're going to hurt him," She panted out, not able to give much else detail through her ragged breathing. "They are at the shoe lockers downstairs." That explained why she was so puffed out, if she'd run from there.

"Who?" Asked Hikaru.

"Why?" Kaoru chimed in, so many questions were buzzing through their minds. But there was no time. By the sounds of it, Andrew was in trouble, and he needed their help. They gave the girl a never mind shake of the head as the whole host club dashed downstairs. The twins stayed slightly behind with the less-able-bodied Haruhi as she tried to keep up with the rest of them. Tamaki and Kyouya lead at the front, navigating the way to the shoe lockers.

The lockers rooms were normally empty by this time, all clubs had finished and everyone had gone home. Therefore it didn't take them long to find Andrew. They heard him before they saw him.

A loud crash of metal, like sometime had been smashed against the lockers. Along with it they heard a short half-groan, half-cry. It sounded deep and gravelly. There was no mistaking that that was Andrew.

Just before they reached him they saw his school bag, thrown to the ground and spitting out pencils and books as it lay limply in the floor.

Then they saw him. Face turning a bright red, either from anger or the bruises that were beginning to form on his face. Maybe both. He was shoved up against the lockers, his calm mask flattering and twisting in pain. One boy had him there by the throat. Two other boys stood by, faces locked into menacing smiles. They could see Andrew breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling quickly with every audible breath he took. Despite being surrounded, beaten and pinned against a wall, Andrew still managed to contain any fear he must've been feeling. But the twins could see it, flickering in his eyes.

But just as the Host club arrived the boy holding Andrew pulled back his fist and swung it fall pelt into Andrew's stomach, just below the rib cage. There was a unanimous gasp from the host club as they watched. Andrew's eyes widened in shock, mouth slightly open as the air was knocked out of him. Then the boys spotted the host club. The one holding Andrew released his grasp, causing Andrew to fold over, clutching his stomach as he let himself slide to the floor. He gave the host club one short, unreadable look before looking back down to the floor.

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled. The Host club standing in a line, ready to defend their friend.

"No one hurts our Andy-chan." Honey said, actually sounding more threatening than Tamaki. By the looks on the boy's faces, they knew exactly who Mori and Honey were, and they were right to be shitting themselves. The twins wore matching smirks. They couldn't wait to beat the crap outta these guys.

Tamaki walked right up to the main boy and grabbed him by his collar, the boys tried to pry his hand of and get away, earning no help from his 'friends.' But his attempts were futile as Tamaki proceeded to punch the boy right in his ugly face. The rest of the host club took that as their clue to go.

The boys didn't stand a chance.

Haruhi obviously didn't fight with them the twins saw her run to Andrew. They were about to let her take care of him when they both noticed that something was wrong. Very wrong. They looked at each other, both having seen it, Andrew was still on the ground, but now he was clutching at his throat. And when they looked again, there was no mistaking the slight hints of panic that flickered in Andrew's eyes.

They threw the guy they'd been fighting to the ground, running over to find what they'd been dreading. Andrew's face was even paler than normal, his hair now starting to stick to his face from sweat. Haruhi looked awfully panicked as she tried to get him to tell her what was wrong. His breathing was shallow; there was a deep wheezy sound which followed with every shaky breath he forced into his lungs. And every time it looked like it was getting more and more difficult for him to pull the air in.

The twins started to panic, calming themselves enough to look at each other with the same knowing expression. _He's having an asthma attack, what do we do?_ They both glanced around furiously searching for Andrew's school bag which they'd seen earlier.

The two boys ran and lunged for the bag, being sure to check if Andrew's asthma pump had fallen to the ground like some of the miscellaneous stationary that scattered the floor. They sat down with the back next to Andrew and fumbled around for any sign of an asthma pump. Their hands shaky from panic. Kaoru found it quickly in a little zip pocket of the bag, he pulled the cap off the pump and placed it quickly into Andrew's paling fingertips.  
Andrew shook the pump; every second looking more desperate, then pressed it roughly between his lips. Pressing down on the button he took a long yielding breath. His eyes half closed in relief as he waited a while before pressing down on the pump again. He opened his eyes again and looked straight at the twins,

"Thank you." He said before taking one last puff from his pump.

With stern words from Kyouya about how the boys should've thought about the fact that Tamaki's father owns the school, the boys scampered off, having learned it was probably best they don't try anything like that ever again. Kyouya, Tamaki, Honey and Mori all joined surrounding Andrew. The redness in Andrew's face no longer seemed to be from anger.

"Were they the real reason you have this cut?" Tamaki said, slight anger still remaining in his voice. He pointed to Andrew's lip, but with the sweat from Andrew's forehead slowly trickled down his face, his makeup began to run to reveal that they didn't really need him to answer that question. The way Andrew looked to the floor was response enough. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Andrew, if that girl hadn't told us who knows what would've happened?" Haruhi said, not only sounding shocked and angry, but hurt too. The rest of them chimed in, telling him how he could've died or something and how he should've trusted them.

"I'm sorry," the room fell completely silent. He almost sounded….broken. Not like Andrew at all. The twins didn't like it. His voice was small. Quiet. And sad. Sometimes sorry isn't enough. Andrew should've trusted them. But then, it was Andrew, and he'd showed from the very beginning that he didn't like to trust people, let alone people he'd known for two weeks. He'd opened up to them, sure, he spoke to them so much now, but when they thought about it, had he really been saying anything? Did they really know anything about Andrew? But despite this, they all seemed to agree that then was not the time to argue with him.

They all helped him to the nurse's office. Most of the doctors and nurses had either left or were packing things away. The first nurse they approached, a kindly looking man with a chubby face and mousey brown hair, looked at from the Host Club to the more than rough looking Andrew and quickly called for a few more people. Another nurse, a woman this time, guided Andrew over to a bed where he sat, his legs hanging off the side as he sat with his head bent. He was breathing fine, but he still didn't look alright.

"What happened?" The first nurse asked them, he stood behind Andrew clearly worried Andrew might just fall backwards. The twins had to admit, he did look about ready kneel over. The whole host club looked around at each other, not sure if they should tell them truth, or if Andrew would prefer it if they just lied. Tamaki looked about ready to tell them what really happened when Andrew interrupted him mid-breath.

"I fell down the stairs." He looked up, but he didn't look at the nurse, he gave them all a quick apologetic look. It was almost unnoticeable but the twins noticed the tiny shake of Andrew's head as he looked at Tamaki's confused face. Tamaki held his tongue, but he kept a stubborn look on his face, clearly wishing he could just tell the nurse and get those boys into even more trouble.

But by the looks of things, the nurse didn't believe him for a second either. "Where exactly are you hurt?"

Slowly Andrew pointed to his lip, his shoulder blades, the shin of his right leg and the back of his head.

"He also had an asthma attack." Hikaru interjected.

"It must've been the shock that caused it." Kaoru said, the nurse thanked them for their help and began to check Andrew's breathing while the male nurse went to find Andrew's medical file. Two doctors came over and they all busied themselves checking Andrew. Another nurse came along to start questioning the host club so she could document it in the paperwork. They all kept the story straight and simple. Kyouya did most of the talking, calmly explaining how they'd all been walking down the stairs towards the shoe lockers when Andrew fell on the top step. He explained it with such honest simplicity that the twins could almost believe it themselves. It was a simple enough thing to imagine. Andrew talking to them as they walked out of the host club. Not quite looking as he approached the stairs. Goes to hit the first step. Misses. And hits nearly every step on the way down. It wasn't the most pleasant thing to remember, but to be brutally honest; they would've preferred it to have happened that way. At least then it would've been an accident.

A doctor slowly spoke to Andrew in a smooth, clinical voice. Andrew replied without much effort, but his wanders remained limited and short. Andrew pointed out where his head had been hit (the motion brought to mind the moment where they'd heard the crash of lockers and Andrew's pained cry.) The doctor checked to find that luckily he only had bruising.

They pulled up his trouser leg to reveal a rather large patch of red, purple and blue. There was nothing really the doctors could do about bruises. Just suggest that you don't poke them every other second. Even that advice was often forgotten.

After the doctors told him he could stay for a while until he felt he was able to go, but they gave him the all clear. Once they'd all backed away a bit or were distracted with other things beside him, he slid off the bed, landing lightly on his toes.

"Are you really okay Andy-chan?" Honey asked, walking over to stand by Andrew's leg, making sure not the bump the right one. Andrew's reddened lips tweaked.

"I'm fine, just bruises," He shrugged, obviously not good at the whole reassurance-thing.

"You really scared us," Honey's words were simple, he didn't shout or whine.

"Yeah Senpi." Haruhi agreed, she'd been looking worse for wear as well, clearly when Andrew had been having the asthma attack he'd given her quite a scare, "If the twins hadn't seen you like that, I would've had no idea what to do. Then what could've happened?"

Haruhi was starting to get wound up. She held her head in one of her hands, like the thought of what could've happened was just too painful. Andrew looked uncomfortable to say the least, but in one fluid motion, he took a long step towards Haruhi and wrapped his slim arms around her. Slowly, as if he was afraid she would break. Haruhi stopped for a moment, and so did the rest of the host club. Without moving her head her eyes darted upwards to look at him. After everything that had happened she couldn't help but hug him back.

The twins rolled their eyes at Tamaki, who was so struck by the undoubted cuteness of the whole thing that his eyes had expanded into dewy, glistening orbs. Seconds ticked. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Awwww Andrew!" Tamaki cried, overwhelmed, he invited himself into the hug, hugging both Andrew and Haruhi together. Andrew sighed and slung an arm around Tamaki, pulling him awkwardly closer. Honey also couldn't help but join; he stood between Haruhi and Andrew and grasped each one of their legs. There was no way the twins weren't getting in on this. They practically pounced on the whole group, squeezing them all together. Even Mori wrapped his lengthy arms around them all, ending with one huge group hug. Well, Kyouya didn't join. But he smiled, which meant he was there in spirit.

"Guys." Andrew said from the very centre of their hug, His to dripping with sarcasm, "Hate to be a bother, but precious things are being squished here."

The host club all laughed in harmony, relaxing a little now they knew they had their Andrew back.

That was when the girl from before walked in. She looked worried, scared, and most of all, guilty. She rushed in at first, looking around for them. But once she found them she almost shrank back down for a moment. Every step closer she took to them was cautious and slow, like a deer approaching open water. She looked Andrew from head to toe, assessing both his physical and emotional state. His expression, however, seemed to warm just a little bit, indicating that she could approach.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked and she jogged the rest of the way over to stand a few feet in front of him. The host club was still huddled close to him, both because they weren't sure what she'd do, and because they also weren't sure what he'd do. "It's all my fault and I should've stopped them."

At that very moment Andrew lost face. Just as he saw her starting to snivel and the tear rolling down her cheek. It was less sympathetic and more of a cry for help kind of look. He looked from her to the host club, then to her again, giving her his best false sympathy look.

"Don't cry," He said, stepping closer to her, yet not so close as would he have had to touch her. He voice was comforting, yet definitely put on. "Not meaning to be selfish or anything but I really don't like it when people cry….especially girls."

With all the dramatics that they would normally expect of Tamaki, the girls threw herself onto Andrew, grabbing his waist in a tight hug. His hands rose up in both awkwardness and surrender, and he left them there for a while as he allowed her to babble about how sorry she was. He slowly lowered them to rest them somewhere between her back and shoulders. He gave them all a sarcastic grimance and moaned under his breath,

"Yay. More hugging."

**Sorry this chapter is quite late again. I'm becoming the Dan Howell of Fanfiction.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't feel too sorry for Andrew though, I've got something in store for him soon. **

**;) xxx**


	14. Coming Clean

Andrew spotted her from across the hallway. Well, he didn't see her, he saw her hair first. Luckily Eve stood rummaging through her bag, her fiery curls hanging loosely and covering her face. Her hands fiddled through her bag furiously. Andrew rolled his eyes, in the time he'd known her from working he'd at least figured out that she was a very forgetful person, anything from pens to cell phones. Once even she'd been stacking books, gotten distracted, and then asked him where the book she'd had was, only to remember that she was holding it in her hand at that very moment. Andrew snorted at the memory.

He zigzagged through the after-school rush to catch up to her. He could've easily tapped her on the shoulder or said 'hi' but, just for the sake of being an asshole, he stood just a few inches behind her and waited. Sure enough she looked slightly to the side and saw him standing there. If she'd jumped higher she would've hit the ceiling. And Ouran had very high ceilings. Her bag landed on the floor with a heavy thump, causing a chain reaction of people jumping from the echoing thud. Andrew tried to remain cool but his lip quivered from the smile that was just begging to show.

Her hand was on her chest and she was breathing dramatically. Her eyes locked on his with an intensely false hatred. With fake darkness in her voice she informed him, "I will….._Eviscerate_ you!"

"Sounds lovely," Andrew said, sarcasm dripping from his tongue as he spoke. Eve's eyes bore into him as if she wished she could _eviscerate _(whatever that meant,) him with her eyes. Clearly she was not the type to like scary movies.

She paused, looking at his face in closer detail. This time he'd remembered to put on makeup himself. And luckily thanks to the host club intervention there was no spreading of how those guys beat him up. They wouldn't dare tell anyone what happened unless they wanted some serious heat from both the host club, and the girls _from _the host club. He stopped her before she could even comment.

"I wanted to thank you properly for having helped me the other day," Andrew began.

"It was no problem," Eve said, waving a dismissive hand at him as she reached to grab her bag. Andrew got there first and picked it up. Tried. He tugged at the bag and only with much effort did he manage to lift it high enough to drop it into her arms. She caught the bag effortlessly, giving him a look.

"What do you keep in that thing?!" Andrew eyed the bag as if it could be carrying a bomb.

"Books."

"Does that include fifty copies of the bible?"

"Don't blame me if you're a shrimp with no muscle," Eve added her own signature head bob to add extra sassiness to the already sassy enough sentence. The bright orange hair helped as well.

"Speaking of which," Andrew said, leading into what he'd meant to say before the considerable weight of Eve's book bag had distracted him. "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"You know the host club?" Eve nodded, looking up at him from where she again began rummaging through her bag, which was, in fact, filled with books. "Well they do these cosplays and only recently did they inform me that our next one would involve choreographed combat. Due to the fact that I have next to no coordination and will probably need extra help, and the fact that it will be a good opportunity for you to train with Honey and Mori Senpi, I was thinking that you might want to….come along?"

"What kind of cosplay?" Eve asked without hesitation. Andrew smiled, guessing that that meant she was in.

"Pirates."

"Sure," There was a short moment of awkward silence then she continued, "So, is it today or….?"

"Today," Andrew said quickly, over-compensating for the fact he'd forgotten to say so before. Then he added awkwardly, "Now."

"Now is good." Eve shrugged, hooking the bag over her shoulder and looking to him to lead her to where they needed to go. As they walked down the winding hallways towards Music room #3 Andrew asked what had been playing on his mind since he saw her rummaging through her bag not long ago.

"What were you looking for earlier?"

"A candy bar I bought on the way to school," she said mournfully. Andrew sighed, put a hand in his pocket and held out to her a bright red box of pocky. The lid was open with the sticks pointing in her direction. Eve gave him a long, confused look. Slowly, eyeing the pocky like it was poisoned; she lifted her hand and plucked one from out the box.

"Thanks," She smiled as she nibbled on the end.

"Just don't tell the host club," He warned, then with a wide-eyed look he added, "Fucking vultures."

"You shouldn't swear like that," Eve said, there was no type of warning or scolding behind the words, just a simple matter-of-fact tone.

"Sorry," Andrew said, not really that sorry at all, but it was the right thing to say.

Five more sticks of pocky later they arrived in front of the host club. Inside the rest of them were already starting. Tamaki was somehow able to look exceptional obnoxious while stretching and doing warming-up exercises. Honey and Mori were practicing certain moves on one of the mats. The twins were playing around with the swords. Kyouya was standing next to Tamaki doing more modest and accurate warm-up stretches, not to mention with a lot less flamboyancy. And Haruhi was standing not far away from the door, watching the whole scene.

"Hey Andrew." Haruhi gave a little wave and a look of distain for the fact that they were both going to be forced to do this, "Are you ready?"

"I could go my whole life and still not be ready."

"I take it this is Eve." Haruhi inquired, raising a finger to point at Eve who was still looking around the massive room. Andrew had already told them all he was going to invite Eve.

One by one the host club began to notice Eve's presence. Tamaki, of course, was the first one to greet her. He bowed in front of her, taking her by surprise, then gently took her hand before saying,

"It's wonderful to meet one of Andrew's friends-"

Andrew coughed, not-so-slyly slipping in the word _'only'_ between coughs. Tamaki continued, ignoring Andrew's dry humour. "You have the most beautiful hair."

"Yeah." One of the twins agreed as both of them stood next to Tamaki, looking in awe at Eve's soft wisps of curly red hair.

"How do you get it like that?" Asked the other twin.

"It just goes like this; it's a real shame because I'd love to have nice straight hair like yours or Andrew's," Eve gushed.

Andrew snorted, "Clearly you have not had the pleasure of trying to straighten it."

Eve gave him a look and pointed at her own hair and he replied with a _point taken_ sort of look. Tamaki carried on saying, "I think your hair looks wonderful the way it is."

"That's sweet of you, thanks." Eve smiled kindly.

"Don't encourage him," Andrew sighed. He then stepped forward towards the centre of the room. "So are we going to get this over with or not?"

Tamaki had already discussed the plan with Andrew before dragging him to this training session. The plan was that because Andrew and Haruhi both had the least experience with martial arts and the least coordination, Andrew would be the first one 'down,' and Haruhi would play the part of the 'damsel in distress.' Luckily that meant that Andrew and Haruhi would only have to fight each other once then Andrew would die and Haruhi could just stand there while the rest of them fight it out. But Andrew didn't actually expect them to start as easily as that. After all, Eve was pretty happy to be meeting Honey and Mori.

She bowed with a massive smile stretching from ear to ear. "It's an honour to be able to train with you."

Honey and Mori both bowed back, then once they rose up honey grinned back and exclaimed, "And I can't wait to train with you too Eve-chan!" Eve looked surprised for a moment; clearly she wasn't expecting Honey to know her name. "Andrew told us about you before you came. He said you helped him when those mean boys hurt him, and any friend of Andrew's is a friend of ours."

"Thanks," Eve said, giving Andrew a sideways glance. Andrew looked down, he'd told them not to make a big deal out of the whole thing and act as if it had never happened. He remembered trying to get Tamaki not to have his father expel those boys. But it was the host club; it was unlikely they were going to let something like that go. "So how is this going to work?"

"Well…" Honey began, "What kind of Martial arts do you do?"

"I used to do a bit of Jujitsu but I do mostly Bojutsu," everyone except Honey gave her a blank look.

"Bo-what?" Andrew asked, head snapping round to look at her.

"It's like a weapons art, you use a long staff," She tried to explain, miming with her hands holding a long pole. Andrew nodded, still not quite getting it but he was sure he'd find out soon enough, "But I have done a little training with the katana."

"That's perfect!" Exclaimed Honey, running up to Eve excitedly. "Andy-chan can use the Bo and Haru-chan can use a Katana."

After what felt like an hour of talking and debating Eve, Honey and eventually Tamaki came to a decision on what they would do next. But first things first, they had to change. The twins found Eve some tracksuit bottoms which were unfortunately baggy and rather unflattering, but Eve didn't seem to care. Over the top she wore an old tank top which the twins had pulled out from one of the many cosplays they'd already done before. She pulled out a hair band and somehow managed to get all of her hair into a loose ponytail. Andrew had managed to tug out a pair of black tracksuit bottoms, which were torn and ragged, which he wore with a snug navy blue t-shirt. Haruhi joined them a little while later wearing cargo shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

They all gathered in front of a large pink curtain, which Tamaki dramatically pulled back to reveal, of course, weapons. On racks hung swords, nunchaku, karma, different types of knives and a whole row of different sized wooden poles which Andrew guessed were what Eve explained to be Bos. All the blades looked to be blunted down or had caps to the top where the point of the blade was.

Eve's eyes lit up like it was Christmas day. She immediately leapt over to the Bo staffs, carefully running her fingertips over the wooden surface; Andrew thought it was just as well, as well as being unbelievably forgetful she was a terrible clutz. Just seeing her near the, very valuable-looking, weaponry sent memories of tumbling books, falling bookshelves and dropped library cards running through Andrew's mind. The rest of the host club had already begun picking their weapons for their training session with Honey and Mori. Haruhi and Andrew stuck behind Eve, preferring to let her do the picking for them. Eve quickly found a light Katana that suited Haruhi well, it was slim and easy to hold, nothing too fancy or complicated, but very pretty all the same. Eve took a little longer with Andrew; she gave him a long look up and down then looked at the Bo's. She picked up two from the stand, each a slightly different length. She held the first one up next to him; it came just up to his shoulder. She tutted and did the same with the other and it reached his temple. With a smile she held it out to him. He didn't really see the difference; they were just wooden poles after all. Leaning slightly to the side he held the Bo as Eve quickly found her own.

"How was this ever going to be a fair fight?" Andrew commented, looking from his lousy-looking stick to Haruhi's sleek and deadly looking blade.

"Just because Haruhi's smaller than you don't mean he can't beat you," Eve informed him with a shrug.

"That's not what I meant." Andrew said, "What I meant was, Haruhi has a blade whereas I just have a wooden stick."

Eve gasped like she'd just been shot. "Firstly, it's not the weapon but how you use it that matters. Second, it's a _Bo_."

"Stick."

"Bo," she sing-songed back.

"Stick," he said, smiling devilishly as he mirrored her tone. Eve growled under her breath, which made Andrew smile even wider because with her more feminine voice it sounded more like a puppy's growl. But that smile quickly faded when she aimed her own Bo directly at his face so quickly that he didn't even see t move.

"Call it a stick _one more time._" She threatened. Andrew could not mistake the seriousness in her tone. He kept silent and she raised the Bo back up and placed it on the floor. She smiled, her eyes glistening with triumph.

Andrew reluctantly behaved himself; not wishing to get himself beat up again. But he knew she wouldn't hurt him…._much._ He actually did try when she explained how he was supposed to stand and hold the Bo. Haruhi picked it up pretty quickly, needing less of Eve's help as she kept practicing.

Andrew however…..

"Wrong way again," even someone as patient as Eve was starting to give him exasperated looks as he kept stepping the wrong way, holding the Bo wrong and doing pretty much everything wrong other than kill someone with it. Eve circled him as he stood, checking that his stance was at least not completely wrong.

At one point she got so tired of him getting the stance wrong that she just gave up with telling him he was wrong, grabbed his leg and physically moved him into the right position.

After a good hour or so of learning the basics Andrew eventually got the hang of it enough not to have to think about it for ten seconds every time she asked him to do anything. He felt pretty proud of himself. And after a good bit of practice he crossed the room doing a few simple, yet pretty deadly looking, techniques at a speed Eve deemed as 'good enough.' But the small masculine part of Andrew's brain told him that he'd done way better than that.

Then came the actual fighting part. Eve could not have dumbed it down more if she tried. She made sure most of the moves were simple enough for them to do correctly at speed. But at speed. They. Looked. _Awesome_. It still took a while to get them going at speed because both Haruhi and Andrew were extremely conscious of how close both of them were to hitting each other, even if it was only their fingers. Eve told them that they would be adding in an end part when they could get Tamaki to come over. Apparently Andrew would have to tackle Haruhi to the ground using his bow and then Tamaki would 'kill' him before he could deliver the death blow.

_Sounds like fun, _Andrew thought as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

They'd been there a grand total of three hours. But eve told them there was something missing. After a few minutes thought as she watched Andrew and Haruhi do the choreographed fight multiple times. Over. And over. And over again. She finally put her finger on it.

"Andrew, you're forgetting to Kiai," she said, jabbing a finger in his direction, she gave him a mock scowl.

"Key-what?" He asked, using exactly the same tone he had when he questioned what the Bo was.

"When Haruhi does a serious blow, she Kiai's. It's like the yell you do."

"You have to be joking with me?" Andrew said. He'd already had to take a few puffs from his inhaler a while ago and he wasn't planning on having to add to his exhaustion by shouting.

"Come on." Eve said, "You only have to do it twice in the whole thing, just start by going _ha." _

"Ha." Andrew said, with all the enthusiasm of a dying cat.

"Don't give me anything of that." Eve warned, a smile spreading across her face as she went into complete couch-mode. She shouted at the top of her lungs, and then gave Andrew a look to say it was his turn.

This time he tried. A little. The shout came out awkward as Andrew looked around at the others who, despite being deep into practicing, were starting to give him side glances.

Eve shouted again, daring him to be louder. She stood in front of him and patted her chest, "It has to come from here. You listen to metal music, don't you? Where is your rock star spirit?!" She shouted one more time before she stayed quiet and waited for Andrew.

He rolled his eyes, _this is ridiculous, _he thought, _she is ridiculous. _But he did it all the same. Not nearly as loud or as powerful as her, but it w a start.

She shouted back, asking for him to be louder.

He shouted again, slowly getting louder.

She shouted again, patting her chest to signal for him to be more powerful.

Andrew was getting tired of this back and forth and eventually gave in and shouted back a loud and withstanding "HA!" which echoed across the room.

Eve cheered; pleased he'd finally got the hang of it. She held up her hand for him to give her a high-five, which he happily obliged. Seeing the looks on the host's clubs faces was priceless.

Finally, they were nearly finished and it was time to learn the ending to their little scene before they handed the reins over to Tamaki and the rest. Eve showed Andrew how he would have to get in close with Haruhi then pull the bow around the back of her neck, pulling her towards him and then around until she hit the ground. He would then step on her Katana so she couldn't swipe at him, and deliver the death blow that would've came down onto her throat if Tamaki didn't step in.

Drew raised the Bo high above his head, looking deep into Haruhi's vulnerable-looking eyes. He was so close to letting it go full speed through her neck when Tamaki stabs him from behind, (The sword actually just going between Andrew's arm and the side of his chest.)

Cue dramatic death.

"Ouch," Andrew's gravelled tone flaming with sarcasm. He took two steps back from Haruhi and simply sat on the floor and waited for the scene to carry on. The host club all looked at him in horror.

"You call that a death?!" Tamaki exclaimed, looking like he'd been the one stabbed and not Andrew.

"Yeah come on Andrew," The twins agreed in unison.

"At least make it a little more dramatic," Eve joined in, she seemed to be having way to much fun with this whole situation. She gave him an eyebrow raise, just like he would have if he'd been standing there and she'd been the one that had to _make it a little more dramatic._

"You could put in a little more effort than that Andrew." Haruhi commented as she sat up.

_They asked for it. _

Andrew dramatically clutched his side, just over his ribs, where Tamaki had pretended to stab him. He fell backwards from his sitting position and realised a long, deep moan of pain. He rolled over once on the floor, still groaning in mock agony. He stopped on his side, is knees bent so he was almost curled into a loose ball as he moaned,

"Oh, the pain. It hurts so bad," He rolled a little more so he was on his back, his legs were still bent so he rested his feet flat on the ground. His eyebrows pulled together and his eyes closed in false torture. He was already gripping his side so hard that he could feel that his shirt must be half-way up his stomach by that point. But he was still too busy milking this for all it was worth. He let out one last groan, deep from the back of his throat, his lip twitching upwards to bare his teeth just slightly, just as he did so he moved his chest and stomach upwards just to highlight how much 'pain' he was in. Then he collapsed with a weak, get still gravelled sigh, as he choked out the word, "Please."

Silence fell. He eventually opened his eyes to see the whole host club, and Eve, looking as though they had no idea how to react to what he'd just done. They looked impressed, horrified, surprised, weary and most of all utterly at a loss for words. However there was a glimpse of something else flash through the twin's eyes as they looked at each other; that kind of look that suggests they can only be thinking bad things. He somehow managed to hold in the fits of laughter that were bubbling inside him. Without looking down at his stomach he pulled down his shirt, which had shimmied all the way up to his rib cage during his display. He brought his knees up again and kicked, sending him in a backwards roll so he could get to his feet again. He brushed his hands together to get rid of the imaginary dust that was on them before walking in front of them all with a look that could not have looked cockier. He passed Eve and gave her a '_be careful what you wish for,_' look. He walked away, leaving the speechless host club in his wake.

Then he had to leave to get his asthma pump.

It was finished. It was finally _finished._ Andrew agreed to himself that he would never make himself do this much exercise again. _Ever. _He'd already changed as Tamaki, Honey and Mori joined forces against Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya. Andrew didn't really need to watch to know they were ten times better at this than he was. That's probably why Honey had suggested him to use the only weapon that didn't include a blade.

"When you said you had no coordination, I didn't think you'd be that bad." Eve smiled as she appeared next to him where he stood watching the display. Exchanging a side glance they both agreed that actually Andrew was worse with coordination than he'd made out. "And frankly I don't think your acting career's going to work out either."

Andrew snorted, knowing full well what he'd been doing back there. "Depends what you mean by acting," He didn't need to look at her to know she was giving him a disapproving look.

"You know, I've realised something," Eve stated. Andrew sent her an interested look from the corners of his eyes. "We've worked at the library for god knows how long-"

"One and a half years, technically."

She blinked, giving him a '_really?'_ kind of look. "As I was saying, I've known you for ages but I've never really spoke to you like this before. It's nice, and a bit of an eye-opener."

"Same."

"Is that really all you have to say?" Eve sighed giving him a little shove, "You're such a dude."

Andrew, taken by surprise, grabbed Eve's arm for balance. Once he was sure he wasn't going to be getting intimate with the floor any time soon he soon noticed that he was still holding Eves arm. Retracting his hand swiftly he settled back into a calm demeanour, which had already been shredded into several pieces dozens of times since he'd joined the host club. She giggled; her laugh reminded him of bells. After a quick goodbye she left to get changed back into her uniform. Andrew turned his attention back to the fight.

Andrew noticed, as he looked at the remaining members of the host club fighting, the twins were missing. He looked around to see that while he'd been distracted talking to Eve, they'd found a cosy spot leaning against a pillar just within earshot of him. They had their arms crossed and were giving him what seemed like a knowing stare, their smirks wide and their eyes narrow. In perfect unison they pushed off the pillar and swaggered towards where Andrew stood. Andrew had a bad feeling.

"So Andrew," said Hikaru (Which he had been able to figure out was the one with his parting to the left side that day,) hooking an arm over Andrew's shoulder. "Eve's pretty great isn't she?"

"I guess, why?" Hikaru's tone made Andrew stiffen, what were they thinking?

"We were just thinking, she _is _really great and you two seem to get along together so well…." Kaoru joined in, his voice matching Hikaru's slow, pointed tone. He knew that tone; it was an _I-totally-just-figured-out-your-crush _tone. It took Andrew a few seconds to get what they were hinting at, but when he did his eyebrows peaked as his eyes shifted between both of the twins. Andrew ducked out from under their arms and said simply, "You're getting the wrong idea."

"Come on!" They both chorused, thrusting their arms out in exclamation. "Why not?"

"She's my _friend,_" Andrew stated, adding extra emphasis on the end.

"And?" They asked in harmony.

"She isn't my type," Andrew said, purposefully saying the most mediocre excuse just to highlight how ridiculous the twins were being.

"Are you kidding?"

"She has a boyfriend," Andrew shrugged.

"Why didn't you say that first then?" The twins were getting frustrated with Andrew's lack of cooperation and lacklustre lying. Clearly this was not the reaction they'd been hoping for. Either expecting Andrew to 'come clean' or nervously lie his ass off. He was still lying, but in such a calm and obvious fashion it was almost mocking them. This exchange went on for a while until the twins started getting bored.

"But she's perfect!" Cried Kaoru.

"And you said yourself that you think she's great," Said Hikaru.

"So why not?!" They both exclaimed, clearly this was really annoying them. And frankly they were annoying Andrew. He could just feel their voices tweaking at his last nerve with every reason as to why Andrew should ask Eve out. He'd just about run out of witty answers.

"I have….!" Andrew sighed, swallowing back the words he was about to say. "Look, get this into your thick skulls. It's. Not. Going. To. Happen."

The twins started making weird hand gestures and began to speak again, but Andrew had had enough. He raised a hand and shushed them, carrying on with what he was saying. He said the next bit more calmly, with only slight undertones of annoyance in his voice, "Just because she's a girl and she's my friend doesn't automatically mean I want her to be my _girlfriend_. This may come as a shock to you but I don't see her in that way." Their hand gestures became more frantic, but Andrew ignored them. "I just can't be with her, okay? You got that? Not going to happen."

A silence fell where they could only hear the hard breathing and clatter of swords as the others fought. But the twins said nothing, but their faces said everything. Only then did Andrew notice that their faces were screwed up into a mixture of awkwardness, frustration, embarrassment and inner agony. And not to mention the slight pity in their eyes as they glanced from Andrew to something just over his shoulder.

Andrew's stomach dropped.

She was standing right behind him. She'd heard everything. Andrew stood there in shock. Embarrassment and guilt surging over him. He looked into Eve's eyes and he could see it, though very slight, the pain in her eyes. She didn't look sad, but it was difficult to explain how she looked. Almost disappointed, but that wasn't the right word. It didn't seem like she'd expected him to ask her out. Hurt? Probably right, but she was hiding it well. It was more like a sarcastic look if anything, a look that said _'thanks, good to know you wouldn't want to date me in a million years.'_

Andrew couldn't have felt sicker. He didn't mean any of what he said in that way. He thought she was wonderful. Kind. Funny. Quirky. But none of them fully understood the situation.

He choked on his words. With so many thoughts rushing through his head at once he just stood there with his mouth gapping, wishing the floor would just swallow him whole.

"I was just about to say goodbye," Eve said, looking around at the others, then back at him, "Thanks for inviting me." It looked like it took all of her strength not to sound sarcastic. Andrew froze in place as he watched her say goodbye to the others then leave, the door making a slightly louder noise than needed. Everyone stopped what they were doing, obviously feeling the choking tension in the air. Andrew swallowed.

He crossed the room in a matter of seconds, ignoring everyone's questions, pushing the door open and spotting Eve walking down the hallway. Using his long legs to their full advantage as he caught up with her quickly. Now she looked sad, and hurt.

"Eve?" He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to begin to explain, "I'm sorry, it's not like it's…."

"Please don't say what I think you're about to say." She stopped him, she sighed.

"Sorry." He muttered, "But honestly it isn't anything to do with you."  
"What is it too with then?" She asked, giving him a confused look. Clearly she must've thought it was something about her that made him say that he couldn't ask her out.

Andrew swallowed again. And he explained everything. And she looked as though she felt a lot better. She even gave him a smile at the end of it. And that was it. He thanked his lucky stars that Eve was very forgiving and, more importantly, understanding person. With a few, slightly more awkward goodbyes, Andrew turned back and quickly headed back to the host club

He had some things to sort out there.

There was an awkward silence as he walked through the door, now a lot calmer than when he'd left. Tamaki was quick to ask,

"Are you okay Andrew?"

"It's fine, she's fine." Andrew sent a dark side-ways glance to the twins, who gave him apologetic looks in return. "But to be honest, it's my own fault."

"How is it your fault?" Haruhi asked, taking a step closer to him.

"I still haven't been completely honest," Andrew admitted.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hikaru, stepping towards Andrew.

"Tell us," Kaoru demanded softly, joining his brother's side.

"Not now." Andrew said, then stopped them all as they were about to protest, "This Saturday. I didn't tell you but I'm going to be performing at a place about twenty minutes from mine. I can give you the exact details later. If you all come then I'll tell you everything there."


End file.
